Goku's Time adventure
by Silver Dragon Master
Summary: Goku wishes to be sent back in time, under the over of training for the biggest threat... Frieza, Cooler, and King Cold combined. is that the reason or is there something else? Cannon Pairing. I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or the whole Dragon ball franchise. (other disclaimer on chapter 7)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Daddy!" Someone yelled. "Help me!"

A spiky haired man in orange Gi opened his eyes to a man in brown armor, black tights, and long black hair, flying away with a little boy, in a yellow and green outfit. The Spiky hair man rolled over on his front and started to stand up.

"Goku are you alright?" A bald person so short he could pass for a kid asked.

"Yeah, Krillen I'm fine." Goku said. 'Shenron, when I said come back to when Gohan is kidnapped, I meant this morning, as when I first woke up.'

*Flashback*

Goku was standing on the nose of a giant green Chinese dragon.

"The only way everyone is going to survive is if you send me back to when Gohan was kidnapped by Raditz, so we I can get everyone stronger, along with myself, so we can beat Frieza, Cooler, and his father since they combined." Goku said.

"Will that be enough time?" Shenron asked.

"It's got to; I have a few plans for the HBTC but other and for Kings Kai's Planet, which I'll need your help with, so could you come back with me, is that possible?"

"It will take some doing, but you will return a bit weak for a bit."

"No problem; as long as I can do back then what I can do now."

"Even the tail? You will be looking older?"

"Yes, it will help out a lot. I can control my Great ape, both forms. As for the looking older I'll think of something."

"Remember every little change, will mean something else changes, especially what you're planing on doing."

"Well, I think I can keep the changes to a minimum." Goku said.

"So be it." Shenron said.

The giant Dragon eye's glowed bright red.

*Flashback ends*

Goku straightened up, and turned towards the way his brother went.

"I need to go rescue my son." Goku said.

"We'll go with you." Krillen said. Looking at his friend he saw a few things different. "Goku you look different." He caught sight of a brown fuzzy thing right near the small of his back. "Goku your tail… it grew back." He stuttered in terror. The tail wrapped around Goku's waist.

"Its fine, I can control it, no time for questions; only one of you can come with me. Krillen get the Dragon Rader from my house, along with the two Dragon Balls that are there, tell, Chi-Chi that you're taking them somewhere safe, then find me with the four star ball, it's with Gohan." Goku said, as calmly as ever. "Piccolo, are you in?"

Everyone looked around then they heard laughing above them. A green humanoid, with pointy ears, a turban, and a cape was floating just above them. Piccolo landed besides Goku and faced the opposite direction.

"So you knew I was here, sure I'll go with you, need to get my revenge on that person." Piccolo said. "He took one of my attacks head on."

"Well let's fly." Goku said, as he started levitating upwards.

Piccolo was right behind him, together they flew off in Raditz's direction.

-At Raditz's location; a few minutes later-

Gohan was cry crying in Raditz's ship, the Scouter on Raditz had on was going crazy.

"4,000, no 8,000, no it's 9,000, no it's 14,000." Raditz listed off the power level the Scouter was giving him of Gohan's power. "This thing has to be Malfunctioning." Gohan continued to yell, Raditz turned towards his pod. "Be quiet you brat, you're staying in there until tomorrow." He yelled at his nephew.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that." A voice behind Raditz said.

Raditz turned around and saw Goku and Piccolo standing there. Piccolo was staring at Goku in a 'what has he been doing to train these past years' look, while Goku was ignoring Piccolo and glaring directly at his brother.

"What! How did you find me?" Raditz asked.

*Flash back*

When Piccolo and Goku got to the main land Goku stopped all of a sudden.

"Goku what are you doing?"

Goku remained floating; he shut his eyes and concentrated. He felt Krillen coming very slowly, probably in the jet with Bulma, and Roshi, He sensed Gohan's power level much high than it was the first time around.

"Piccolo, do you trust me?" Goku asked.

"What do you mean?" Piccolo asked. "I'm helping you aren't I?"

"I mean I can get us there faster, which means not wasting any more energy." Goku said.

"Just do it." He said shortly.

Goku grabbed hold of Piccolo's shoulder, a few seconds later they disappeared. They reappeared behind Raditz.

*Flashback ends*

"It doesn't matter." Raditz said.

Raditz got into a fighting stance.

"Whoa hold your Spacecraft half… I mean Hold on a minute, brother." Goku said. "You might be ready for battle but we aren't."

Piccolo removed his cape and turban (when the turban came off it revealed a set of antennas); the turban and Cape fell to the ground in a thud, leaving indents in the ground, while Goku removed a small metal band from around his Left wrist, then removed his blue sweatbands, elbow guard's, half finger gloves, his boots, a blue under shirt which was visible under his dark orange Gi, and a blue sweatband on his forehead; each item leaving indents on the ground.

"Goku how much weight is that?" Piccolo asked astonished.

"Do you care?" Goku asked. "I only care about getting my son."

"You think weighted down clothes is enough to stop me?" Raditz said.

"We don't have to fight." Goku said. "Right now I want to talk."

"What Goku are you doing?"Piccolo asked. "I thought you wanted your son back."

"I do, but he needs to know who he's helping out, including the two who are listening."

"What are you talking about?" Raditz asked.

"Please I know there are two people listening in, I also know you want to beat the boss you're working for. "

"Enough." Raditz said.

Raditz charged at Goku and Piccolo, they both jumped out of the way. Goku then ran over to his brother and grabbed his tale.

"Are you going to listen?" Goku said.

Raditz flipped around and using his tail he flung Goku though a wooden fence.

"No, I think I'm in going to have fun in this fight."

Goku got up from the fence.

"That was a good move; I'll need to remember that." Goku said. "Piccolo you need charge up you're Special Beam Cannon."

"How do you know that move?" Piccolo asked in surprise.

"Just do it." Goku screamed.

Goku, who gained a red Aura, disappeared from sight. He reappeared behind Raditz again; he grabbed Raditz's arms and held them behind him.

"Special Beam Cannon!" Piccolo screamed.

A beam shot out of Piccolo's first two fingers and hit Raditz in the Heart. Goku let go rubbing his own chest.

"How are you not dead?" Piccolo asked.

"The Dragon balls; I wished for immortality." Goku said.

"They will come." Raditz coughed. "One year."

"And we will be ready." Goku said.

"Well, good bye," Cough. "Kakarot… my allies were listening… they think the Dragon Balls are interesting enough to come here. Why are you smiling? They are stronger than me." Raditz then breathed his last breath.

Goku floated over to the Pod that Gohan arrived in, then he pushed a button and the door lowered down to reveal a crying Gohan. Piccolo went to get his turban and cape.

"It's alright son." Goku said as he picked up his son. "I'm alright, your alright, even mean Mr. Piccolo is alright."

"Hey Goku, are you all right?" Someone behind them yelled.

Goku, who was carrying Gohan floated out of the creator, he landed right on the edge and saw Krillen; who was running over to them, while Master Roshi and Bulma were getting out of the jet copter.

"Hey Krillen, Did you get the Dragon Balls?"

"Yeah, Bulma has them." Krillen said.

"That's good." Goku said.

Goku put Gohan down, and bent down to look Gohan straight in the face.

"Hey son, I know you were worried about me." Goku said in a gentle voice. "I also know you felt helpless in this situation, is that right?"

"Yes Daddy." Gohan said through his tears, which were becoming less and less.

"I bet you don't want to feel that way again?" Goku asked.

"Yes." Gohan said through a sniffle.

"How about I take you some where special to train? So you can get stronger and faster, so it won't happen again."

"But Mommy doesn't want me to learn how to fight."

"I think mom would understand, I mean, she was the strongest women, still is."

"She is?"

"Yea, you know what, I say we sneak off and tell her as soon as we get to where we're training."

"I don't know." Gohan looked at his feet.

"You know when the two people who are friends with Raditz show up, they will kill a lot of people Gohan."Gohan gulped and whimpered. "I know it's a bad thing to do, but I won't kill them if I have a choice. Here's the thing It's alright to fight for something or someone you love, like you mom, Grandpa Ox, the animals in the forests, everything. But you have to train, train so you cannot just fight, but defend what's right in the world."

"Is that true daddy?"

"Yeah, that is what I fight for, well, unless it's the World Martial Arts tournament, but that is a different story. I don't fight just to bully, or fight, I fight when it's the right thing to do. You can to, but when the other Saiyans show up, if I'm not there they will destroy everything, from Ox village to our home, do you want that to happen?"

"No." Gohan said in a small voice.

"So I'm fighting." Goku said. "And I'd love it if you'd join in on my training, so you can fight for the home you love."

Gohan thought for a moment.

"You know Gohan, if you train very hard, you could become as strong as me."

"I could beat you in a fight?"

"Not yet, you'd have to train more, and not just your body, your mind as well."

"So I'd study like mom wants me too?"

"Yes, I'll even help."

"I'll train with you, daddy."

"That's my boy." Goku said. "Krillen, get the Z Fighters get them To the Look out, via Korrin's Tower, climb up so you can get stronger, in three months tell Shenron to activate Goku's wishes, and he'll know what I mean. Piccolo, do you want to come and train with me and Gohan? You can get twice as strong." Goku said baiting the Namekian.

"Please I have better things to do than helping you train." Piccolo said.

"Come on, you can get stronger, even stronger than if you found a way to steal into the HBTC."

"What does HBTC mean?" Piccolo asked.

"It means the Hyperbolic Time Chamber." Goku explained. "It can distort time, one day equals one year, you can only live in it for two before it door disappears."

"And where we are going we can train, even harder?"

"Sure you can."

"Fine, but you better not get in my way."

"That'll be hard to do, small planet."

"What?" Piccolo asked.

"You'll see." Goku said. He pulled on his weighted gear, and then He turned to Krillen. "Remember Lookout, via Korrin's Tower; ask to do what I did while I trained there, Time and Hyper." He told the young bald man. "Also I remember that there will be a new World Martial arts Tournament this year, I'll be in it, maybe Gohan."

"Goku; whatever you say." Krillen said.

"As soon as three months pass, tell the Dragon to grant Goku's wishes."

"But can't he only grant…"

"No time for questions." Goku said. "He picked up Gohan and Walked over to Piccolo. "Are you ready to go, Piccolo?"

"Fine, I guess we'll be doing that teleporting thing again?" Piccolo asked.

"Sure are." Goku said. With his free hand he grabbed Piccolo's shoulder. "Bye Krillen, Master Roshi, Bulma. Piccolo; please keep your hands and feet inside the ride at all time."

"What!" Piccolo demanded

The three disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The three reappeared on a small planet. Goku released Piccolo's shoulder.

"Where are we?" Piccolo asked.

"Other world, don't worry none of us died." Goku explained.

He set Gohan down on the ground and he immediately fell down.

"Daddy I can barely move." Gohan said.

"Me too, Goku what's the big idea?" Piccolo asked.

"That's why we are here, you see the Saiyans come from a planet a few times bigger than earth, so… Gohan would you like to try and explain that?"

"Does it mean more gravity?" Gohan asked.

"That's right, they learned in high gravity, that's what we must do. This planet maybe small but it has the gravity of ten times that of earth."

Just then a monkey appeared out of nowhere.

"Hello Bubbles." Goku said.

Bubbles the monkey looked at Goku curiously.

"Yes I know who you are. Can you get King Kai?"

Bubbles nodded, he walked around the curve of the small planet, and the trio followed him, Goku helping Gohan walk. When they came to the curve they saw a small house. The monkey came out with a short round blue man who was wearing a black shirt that went down to the ground with red sleeves and a symbol on the front.

"This is the person we have to train with?" Piccolo whispered in Goku's ear.

"Yep, but we all may have to tell him a joke, don't worry it's easy to make this guy laugh." Goku whispered so only Piccolo and Gohan heard. "Let me the talking, we may be able to train without making him laugh."

"So who might you three, be?" King Kai asked.

"We need help two Saiyans will be here in a year's time; we want you to train us." Goku said politely.

"I do know you and the Green guy might have what it takes but I'm not sure about the boy." King Kai said

"He's my son, and he'll train under you." Goku said in a calm but threatening voice.

"UH… right. So first things first you have to tell me… a joke, that will make me laugh."

"We don't have time for that North Kai." Goku said.

"Fine… then you won't get trained." King Kai said.

"Knock, knock." Goku said.

"Who's there?" Kai said.

"Green guy." Piccolo said.

"Green Guy who?"

"Pickles." Gohan said, while watching the monkey.

Kai busted out laughing, while laughing; he said some really weird unrelated things.

"Well I told you it was easy." Goku said.

"Considering that was a bad joke, it was easy." Piccolo said.

"North Kai, since we were all part of that joke will you train all of us?" Goku asked.

"I guess, since it was a pretty good joke." King Kai said.

"Uh, one more thing, do you mind if I contact someone?"

"Sure, no problem, just put a hand on my back, and then focuses on who you want to talk to."

"Thanks." Goku said. "Come on Gohan." Goku helped Gohan (Who was getting more used to the gravity every minute) over to King Kai, they both put a hand on his back. "Chi-Chi can you hear me?"

-At Goku's house-

"Goku is that you?" Chi-Chi looked around.

"Yeah it's me, don't worry Piccolo, Gohan and I are in Other World training, I'll make sure he studies."

"Goku you bring him back right this instant." Chi-Chi said.

"But mommy I want to train and Daddy wants me to train my mind as well." Gohan said.

"But you're so young." Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Tell that to my Family." Goku said. "Well my brother."

"Brother! What do you mean by brother?" Chi-Chi exclaimed.

"Talk to Master Roshi." Goku said. "Look I gave Gohan a choice, he choose to fight."

"But he's only four." Chi-Chi cried.

"But he has the genes for fighting, I mean the world's strongest woman for the mother, and a Saiyan warrior for a father, I mean fighting is in his blood."

"Saiyan! What do you mean by Saiyan?" Chi-Chi asked, while Gohan asked practically the same thing.

"Ask Master Roshi about today. Tell him that Goku said to tell him everything. Gohan I'll tell you when you need to know."

"So why do you need the Dragon Balls if no one died?"

"Top secret, I'll tell you when we come home, after a year, don't worry, I'll have Gohan contact you every chance he gets, mostly when he gets done studying."

"You better promise me he won't fight these Saiyans."

"Got to go, I'll miss you."

"Bye mommy, talk to you later."

The connection shut off.

"He didn't even promise; Goku if he fights you are going to get it." Chi-Chi yelled to the sky.

-Kai's planet-

"Thanks Kai." Goku said. "Can you teach me that first?"

"Goku, will you explain to me how you got so strong in five years?" Piccolo asked. "And don't say you trained, you used techniques I haven't even seen. I mean the teleportation that's one thing, but that red Aura move, it made you faster than before." King Kai looked at Goku, with a suspicious look in his eye. "And not to mention that you are suppressing I don't know how much energy."

"Namekian's can't get things past them." Goku muttered. "Especially with trying to hide how much energy you have."

"What did you call me?" Piccolo asked.

"Hey Gohan, why don't you chase the monkey and try and catch him, it'll help you get used to the gravity here."

"UH… ok." Gohan said.

Bubbles walked away, leaving Gohan to stumble off after him.

"Come on, I'd rather not let Gohan hear this." He whispered to the Green and Blue man. "Let's go inside.

The trio walked in to the house. After everyone was comfortable Goku, who had come up with a lie for this exact reason, he told them how he had the dragon grant a wish for him to go to a place with a very useful technique, and how he had wished to know why he had the tail; he talked about the Saiyan race and the Great Apes, then the last time he wished his tail could grow back, and how he trained his great ape form.

"So you're telling me, you didn't need my help?"

"Look, you are going through a metamorphosis, you aren't evil right now, when you thought I would die, when you shot me, that killed the little bit of you that was evil, I respect you very much; maybe Gohan will learn to look up to you as well."

"Fine… But what did you call me?" Piccolo asked.

"Daddy I caught the monkey." Gohan yelled as they came into the house holding hands, with the monkey, Gohan had taken off his green and yellow shirt leaving him in green pants black shoes and a white Tee-shirt.

"Ok Bubbles, it's my turn." Piccolo said, looking annoyed.

"Leave the weights on." Goku called to Piccolo.

Piccolo followed the monkey out of the house.

"So Gohan, I see you're used to the Gravity." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah but Bubbles is fast I had to go the other direction just to catch him." Gohan said. "I wonder what the next assignment is."

Goku smiled, remembering that is what he had to do his first time as well.

"It probably has something to do with a Cricket."

"Why a Cricket?" Gohan asked.

"Yep, and his named is Gregory." Goku said. "He's very fast."

"So we get faster trying to capture him as well?"

"No we have to hit him on the head with a mallet. To improve our strength"

"But won't that hurt?"

"It hasn't happened yet." A voice in a small blue light said.

The light disappeared revealing a Cricket the size of Gohan.

"Hello Gregory, how are you?" Goku asked

"I'm fine, King Kai wanted me here before you chase Bubbles, he seems to think that you can capture him very quickly." Gregory said.

"Maybe, haven't had to chase a monkey in a while." Goku said while messing up Gohan's hair.

They herd laughing.

"Chasing a monkey… your son… furry tail…" Kai said while laughing.

"Like I said 'it's always easy to get him laughing'." Goku said.

"Goku it's your turn." Piccolo said while holding the monkey in on hand by the head.

"Well release the monkey." Goku said.

Piccolo released the monkey. Goku messed with something on the band and he fell to one knee.

"Go on bubbles, I'll be there in a few minutes." Goku said. Walking the way he did the first time he visited.

Bubbles ran away. Goku started after it very slowly. After a few minutes Goku got faster and faster, soon he overcame and caught bubbles.

"So sorry it took a while, I added more weight to the clothes I was wearing." Goku said pointing to the metal band on his wrist.

All three of them hit Gregory within an hour, and King Kai's car got more than totaled.

-Kami's lookout-

*Time skip – three months*

"Hey Kami, did Mr. Popo get the remaining Dragon Balls?" Krillen asked an older version of Piccolo, who was wearing a white robe with a symbol on it, along with a blue cape and a wooden staff.

"Yes, he should be here any minute." Kami said.

Just then a pure black, round genie appeared out of nowhere holding four orange balls each of them having a certain number of stars.

Krillen put the three he was holding on the ground and Popo put the others along side.

"Almighty Shenron Appear." Krillen said.

The seven balls flicked with an unnatural glow, the sky filled with dark clouds, lightning, and Thunder. A green Chinese Dragon appeared.

"What are your three wishes?" Shenron asked.

"Kami did I hear that correctly?" Krillen asked.

"Yes, but Shenron was ever only able to grant one."

"Speak; what are your wishes." Shenron said.

"Shenron, you are to grant Goku's wishes."

The Dragon's eyes glowed red. Kami grabbed his head, and screamed in pain.

"It is done."

"What did I just do?" Krillen asked looking at Kami.

The Dragon Balls floated up, and with a flash of light the seven balls scattered to the far reaches of the earth, to hibernate. Krillen jumped up and caught the four star ball.

"Kami are you all right?" Krillen asked, looking at Kami.

"I'm fine." The elder Namekian said. "I was given the info for what Goku wished for, he seemed to have figured out how to get the weakness away from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber as well as let it have a few strengths as well, having the Saiyans make repairs to their ships, that should slow them down some for about a month, and then there was something else, about changing the gravity of King Kai's Planet… by 100!"

"What does that mean?" Krillen asked.

"King Kai's Planet is ten times the Gravity of earth, but now with that wish it's 1,000 times that of earth."

-King Kai's Planet-

What happen? I can barely stand." Kai screamed.

"Neither can I." Piccolo said.

The monkey and Gregory agreed as well.

"Daddy what happened?"

"I guess we've been training for three months.

"King Kai, Can you hear me?" Kami's voice came out from nowhere; and everyone herd it.

"Yeah I can here you; look we're in a bit of a pickle here…"

"Yes I know; the gravity of your planet has gotten stronger, about 100 times stronger."

"That's 1000 times earth's gravity!" Kai yelled.

"Yes it is." Goku said as he was trying to stand, along with Gohan, and Piccolo. "Never trained with this much weight on; I feel like my bones will be crushed. Goku said.

*Time skip- four months later.*

-King Kai's Planet-

"Who knew Saiyans could eat us out of house and money." The Cricket chirped.

"Come on its how we get pumped up." Goku said. "I'll tell you later son."He added sensing the question from Gohan.

"Fine, I feel like I could take on Raditz by myself." Gohan said.

"You probably could right now." Goku said. "Which reminds me I have to go down under and have a talk with your uncle, then, I'll come back up here, then we go to the new world tournament."

"Can I sign up?" Gohan asked.

"Depends, I mean you don't want to lose to your old man now don't yea?" Goku asked.

"No, I still can't believe I can't beat you." Gohan said.

"If it's any consolation you can probably beat your mother." Goku said.

"Like she'd let me fight her." Gohan said.

"I have to go… Bye." With that Goku disappeared.

He reappeared near Blood Lake. He walked around till he found a blue ogre.

"Excuse me; have you seen my brother Raditz?" Goku asked.

The ogre turned around.

"The name is Raditz that you're looking for?" He asked.

"Yes."

Just then a red ogre slammed into the blue one.

"Never mind, I think I found him." Goku said.

Goku flew off in the direction that the red ogre came from. After a few seconds he found his brother.

"Hello Raditz, long time no see." Goku said.

"Hello Kakarot; good to see you again, little brother." Raditz said. "What can I do for you?"

"Just wanted to chat, sorry I'm not dead, but I was going to offer you a chance to live again." Goku said. "But you have to listen; Frieza destroyed our planet, our race, the next time you see me, will be after he's been defeated… for good." Goku disappeared.

Goku arrived at Kai's planet. He walked over to find Gohan and Piccolo training. Gohan was training with the Masenko blast, one of Piccolo's favorite moves.

"Gohan I'm back ready to go?" Goku asked.

"Can Piccolo come with us?" Gohan asked.

"Do you want to come, Piccolo?" Goku asked.

"Why not, but I won't fight; if we all fight someone could get hurt." Piccolo said.

"See you do care."

"I mean, we can't use the Dragon Balls to wish anyone back right now." Piccolo said.

Piccolo disappeared (Goku taught him the technique); while Gohan grabbed his father's hand and they disappeared as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The three reappeared in the crowds of the Papaya Island. They walked around till they found the arena.

"Hello I'd like to enter the Tournament." Goku said.

"Of course; name?" said the name taker.

"The name is Goku." Goku said.

"Alright Goku, wait were you the last winner of the…"

"Yes I am."

"Very good, how about the boy right next to you there is a junior division from this time onward, they will fight first."

"Son; what do you say?"

"Sure, I can think of this as practice."

"He'll enter." He told the name taker. "His name is Gohan."

"Alright, both of you are entered." The Name taker said. "The tournament starts tomorrow."

"Thank you sir, do you mind if I check to see if any of my friends are here?" Goku asked.

"Go right ahead." He said handing the list over to Goku.

Goku searched and searched, he saw that Hercule and Videl were here already, but no one else. He then handed the sign in sheet back to its handler.

"There not here." Goku said.

"So dad, where are we going next?" Gohan asked.

"Well you've been training very hard these past few months so how about we look around, and then I'll buy you some ice cream."

"Okay dad." Gohan said.

"Piccolo; do you want to come with?" Goku asked.

"No, I'll just fly up to a roof top and sleep." Piccolo asked.

"Well we better hurry up since it is getting dark out." Goku said to his son. "Remember, we are a lot faster and stronger, so try and…"

"I know daddy, we were in west city last month, to talk to Bulma about the tournament." Gohan said. "I remember what to do."

"Good."

They made their way to the playground, where they saw a man in white pants and a brown shirt pushing his daughter, who was wearing a bright yellow pants and a white Tee-shirt, her black hair in pig tails, on the swings.

"Push me higher Dad." The girl said.

"Get ready to go higher Videl." The father said pushing her even higher.

Sadly it was too high, Videl flew off the swing set. Before Goku had a chance to react, Gohan jumped up in the air and caught Videl and landed safely on the ground. Gohan put Videl on the ground, and help her get steady on her feet. Hercule ran over to Videl.

"Videl, sweetie, are you alright?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine daddy." Videl said. She turned to Gohan. "Thank you for helping me."

"It's not a problem, I mean you've probably break a bone or something." Gohan said.

"Yeah but then I wouldn't be able to fight tomorrow." Videl said.

"Oh you're entering the tournament?" Gohan asked.

"Yes, my name is Videl, What's yours?"

"Mine's Gohan, and this is my dad."

"Hi I'm Goku."

"Nice to meet you Goku and you as well Gohan." Videl said.

"Goku…. Goku… now where have I heard that name before?" Hercule asked.

"I was the last champion of the last tournament." Goku said.

"AH… that's where I know it, the name's Hercule." Hercule said.

The fathers shook hands.

"You raised your son very good."

"Thanks, so are you going to enter tomorrow?" Goku asked, acting like he hadn't looked at the register.

"Yeah, I'm going to win as well."Hercule said.

He laughed a big laugh.

"Nu ah my dad's going to win." Gohan said. "He trained me, plus he beat up the demon king and his son all those years ago."

Goku sighed; he almost regretted telling his son all those stories about his life.

"True and I also befriended Piccolo after our fight last World Tournament."

"Well, you might have gotten weaker." Hercule said.

"I'd love to stay and argue, but I have to find my wife, she should be here by now, plus I owe this little guy here some ice cream, maybe two scoops." Goku said, while ruffling Gohan's hair, he leaned down so only Gohan could hear. "Or maybe fifty scoops."

Together Goku and Gohan walked away, Gohan waving at Videl and Videl was waving back at Gohan. They walked to the ice cream parlor where they saw Chi-Chi looking out the window, at the same table as her was Krillen, Yamcha, and Tien, Chiaotzu, Bulma, and Master Roshi. The duo walked over to the counter and they ordered sixty scoops of ice cream in a large bowl, each. After Goku paid, they sat down at the table next to Chi-Chi; who was so preoccupied at looking out the window for her husband and son, she failed to notice them.

"So son; you did alright, helping that girl." Goku said, staging a conversation, so his buddies could hear them.

"Yeah I guess so, but what do I do if I have to fight her?" Gohan asked, catching on to his father's plan. "I mean when I fight her."

"Well, four options, one; you could lose to her, but I have a feeling you don't want to lose. Another solution is to make her forfeit. You could beat her, and then we can give her a Senzu bean to heal her afterwards. I still have plenty from training at Kai's planet; finally you can get her out of the Ring, by rushing to the edge, and when she comes at you, trip her."

"Those are good ideas, dad." Gohan said he looked over at his mom's table, wondering why anyone at that table hadn't recognized; then again they were all eating. "But I won't lose to her."

Goku gave Gohan a signal to be quiet and listen to his friends and wait for the right time.

"I don't know you guy's, maybe Goku and Gohan couldn't make it." Yamcha said.

"But we saw Piccolo flying onto a roof top right before we entered the competition." Tien said.

"Plus I saw their names on the list, Gohan for the junior competition." Krillen said; when Chi-chi heard about Gohan competing she looked angry. "We must have just missed them."

"Maybe they're with Piccolo?" Bulma asked.

"No, I sense they are close." Roshi said.

"You can sense them?" Chi-Chi asked, looking at Roshi.

"Only Goku, I've had a sixth sense when it comes to that boy." Roshi said. "Had it since the first time I met him."

Gohan was holding back his laughter right now; they still couldn't recognize the two people with tails sitting right across from them. Goku's tail unwrapped from his waist and tickled the closest Z fighter, Yamcha, on his left side. Yamcha felt the tail and jump up from the seat, while the tail quickly wrapped back around Goku's waist.

"What was that?" Yamcha asked.

Yamcha looked around.

"What was what?" Krillen asked.

"Something tickled me."

"Tickled you?"

"Yes."

Yamcha was looking around again not noticing Goku and Gohan. Krillen on the other hand looked at the table across from theirs.

_'It can't be.'_ Krillen thought. He looked closer. _'It is them.' _He turned to Chi-Chi who had her chair facing the door, but she was looking out the window still."Hey Chi-Chi; why don't you look at the table across from us?" Krillen asked.

Chi-Chi looked around and saw Goku and Gohan finishing their plates of ice cream like none the wiser to what's actually happening. All of a sudden Gohan put down his finished bowl of ice cream and disappears from sight; he reappears behind Chi-Chi and gives her a hug.

"Mom I missed you." Gohan said.

Chi-chi turned around so she could face Gohan.

"You've grown; please say you've studied." Chi-Chi said.

"Don't worry; King Kai taught me a lot, so has Gregory." Gohan said. "Greg is very good at a lot of earth studies, so he helped me a lot."

Goku, who appeared behind Chi-Chi, gave her a small hug.

"Don't worry after three hours of studying he trains with me and Piccolo." Goku said.

"So Goku, how has Gohan been doing?" Krillen asked.

Goku turned to his lifelong friend.

"His training has been very good, after all training in gravity, and being a Saiyan helps a lot." Goku said. "He has mastered a lot of moves very quickly, including what King Kai taught him, and some of what I taught him, after we get back to Kai's planet, we'll be doing some special training for a move which will be slightly more difficult, but I think he can do it, he has mastered his one weakness, plus we added weight training to our tails so their faster."

"Gohan, are you planing on fight in the tournament?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Yes I am." Gohan said.

Chi-Chi turned to Goku.

"Before you start yelling at me, I gave him a choice; besides it's a junior competition, the people will be weak." Goku said.

"Except for the one girl, she seemed pretty strong when I met her, I'd say if she knew how to use Ki, I'd put her being able to beat Master Roshi." Gohan said.

"That's true son." Goku said.

"And how old is this girl?" Roshi asked.

"She's around Gohan's age; maybe a year older than Gohan." Goku said.

"So Gohan, how has it been training with Piccolo?" Yamcha asked.

"Oh… he's strict, he makes me work a lot harder than dad, but he's fair." Gohan said.

"Piccolo is fair." Goku said. "He once fought Gohan, and he didn't use one dirty trick, well sort of he only lied about using his laser eyes, then right before anything bad happened, he called it quits, since he was getting beaten."

"That's… amazing; someone as young as Gohan beating Piccolo." Tien said. "So Kami wanted to thank you for what you did to the Time chamber, as well as delaying the Saiyans ships."

"I only delayed them for a month." Goku said. "We better get going me and Gohan are going to sleep with Piccolo up on the roof, that is if he set up that tent, though we haven't slept in a bed for so long, I think Piccolo would understand, plus I think Chi-Chi would kill me if I let Gohan stay outside at night, in this big city." He turned to Bulma. "Hey how's my brother's body doing?" he asked quietly so Gohan wouldn't hear, as the group walked outside.

"It's in a Cryo Chamber for now; I still say we should destroy it." Bulma said.

"No, he's family and I have talked to him, don't ask where, I'm not telling, I told him the truth about what happened with our planet, and how it was really destroyed." Goku said.

"Gohan I have a few quizzes for you so I know you stand with the studying." Chi-Chi said.

"Mum, don't you trust dad?" Gohan asked.

"Yes I do, just when it comes to school work." Chi-Chi said.

Goku and Gohan laughed.

"I can see where she's coming from with that, but Greg taught me a few things as well." Goku said.

The rest of the trip to the hotel was a normal relaxing talk. Once they arrived Goku flew up to the roof, to find Piccolo. After he found him, asleep he teleported to where Gohan was. They were surprisingly in the room with Chi-Chi and Bulma, Gohan was taking a test, while Bulma and Chi-chi were talking about shopping playing cards.

"Hey honey, I'm back." Goku said.

Chi-Chi jumped at hearing his voice. She laid her cards face down and walked over to Goku.

"Next time warn a person before you do that." She yelled. "Now, you should rest for tomorrow." She pushed Goku to the bed by the door. "You and Gohan will be sharing, since Bulma is sleeping in this room."

"Why?" Goku asked.

"Why, Roshi has been trying to slip in here all night." Bulma said.

"It can't be that bad." Goku said.

"We had to go to Kami's tower just to get away from that nasty old man." Chi-Chi said. "Kami also taught me how to use Ki and how to fly." Goku looked nervous. "Seems that it wasn't as hard as you thought it was."

"Look I was going to have Krillen teach you after the Saiyans left." Goku said.

"Krillen, why would you have Krillen teach me?" Chi-chi asked.

"Well I'm… I do things differently." Goku said. "While he knows how humans think."

"Goku you know that is a…"

"Mom, I'm done." Gohan said.

Chi-Chi turned away from Goku and walked over to Gohan, and picked up the papers.

"I would've been done sooner but you and dad started to argue." Gohan said.

"You mean you didn't have any problems?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I studied most of this stuff four months ago." Gohan said. "Almost five months."

"Well, I'm surprised, Goku." Chi-Chi said, turning around. "I thought you were lying to me when you said he was going to study."

"Well, Gohan actually wanted to study." Goku said. "He said he wanted to and Greg tutored him."

"Well this Greg is very smart." Chi-Chi said.

"Yep, he's the smartest Cricket in the world." Goku muttered.

"Dad, we should get some sleep." Gohan said.

Chi-Chi went to the closet, as soon as she opened it someone fell out, unconscious.

"Goku can you put Roshi out in the hall?" Chi-Chi asked.

Goku grabbed Master Roshi then teleported to Krillen's room.

"Hey Goku, what are you doing in this room?"

"Have a delivery." Goku said, as he held up master Roshi.

"I was wondering where he went." Krillen said.

"Chi-Chi locked him in the closet." Goku said.

Krillen sighed. Goku dumped Roshi on an empty bed, then teleported to his room and went to sleep


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Goku was holding Gohan before the junior competition, giving him advice.

"Remember, a lot of these kids will be older, but once they learn you can beat them, they will try any tactic, they might cry, or complain as that is as much as they can do, just ignore them and get them out of the ring as soon as you can, don't fall for anything."

"Except Videl, she'll be tuff."

"Right she will be tough." Goku said. "Do you remember what I told you last night, about what to do in your fight against Videl?"

"Yes dad." Gohan said.

"Now remember; don't punch too hard, or move too fast…"

"And act like I haven't been taught by King Kai." Gohan finished. "I know, you told me, Piccolo told me, King Kai told me, Greg told me, even Bubbles told me to take it easy."

"We all care for you, now a lot of people will be watching just try and ignore them, they won't do anything to you; don't scare anyone to bad, don't damage anyone, watch your power level, finally have fun." Goku said.

"And try not to kill anyone." Piccolo said.

"I won't Mr. Piccolo." Gohan said.

"Hey Gohan… hey Gohan…." Someone yelled behind Gohan.

The trio looked up (and in Gohan's case around) to see Videl and Hercule coming. Gohan got out of Goku's arms and walked over to Videl.

"It's nice to see you again Videl." Gohan said.

"It's nice to see you too Gohan." Videl said.

"Hello Videl, Hercule." Goku said.

"Goku, glad you could make, we thought you slept in." Hercule said, in a disappointed tone.

"Nah, we always get up early to train." Gohan said. "Plus the person we stayed with when we were training could wake up a mountain with his snoring." He joked.

"Wow Gohan that would have made him laugh."

"Is that true?" Videl asked.

"Oh yeah, we wake up, jog for a good distance, about the distance of the moon around, maybe around the Earth, then I hit the books like my mom wants, then after that I train with my dad." Gohan said.

"Really, well at least your parents aren't fighting with each other." Videl said in anger

"Only when it's about if I should study or fight." Gohan said with a smile.

"Really, I thought both your parents would love to see you get tougher than anyone else?" Videl asked.

"Well, dad said I could probably beat my mom, but I'm way off for beating my dad, he's just so strong." Gohan said.

"Sure I am; I've been fighting since I was twelve." Goku said.

"So how old is Gohan?" Hercule asked.

"He's almost five, in a week he turns five." Goku said.

"That's awesome Gohan are you going to have a party?" Videl asked.

"I don't know; we have something to do in… How many months till they come, dad?" Gohan asked.

"Well seven months ago it was a year… so four months this full moon; since they are being delayed for a month, don't worry, and we'll be ready for when they come." Goku said. "Which reminds; me the full moon is in three days."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Videl asked Gohan in a whisper.

"I ask the same thing." Gohan whispered back. "He doesn't tell me about that yet; he says he'll tell me soon."

"It's nothing anyone needs to worry about." Goku said.

"Say's the man that doesn't remember." Krillen said grumpily from besides Piccolo.

"Krillen, when did you get here?" Goku said.

"I got here a few seconds ago." Krillen said.

"Sweet…" Goku started to say.

"Everyone in the Junior Division please come into the building." The announcer yelled from the door.

"Well Gohan, I can't go in with you, but I will be rooting for you." Goku said.

"Same here Videl." Hercule said.

"I'll also be cheering for you Videl." Goku said. "You seem pretty strong for a…"

"Six year old, I'm almost seven." Videl said proudly.

"Well, I hope you make it to the finals." Goku said.

Goku gave Gohan a small bag.

"There are ten Senzu beans in here, just in case you need them, for whatever reason." Goku said. "But after a fight."

Gohan would have said something but Videl dragged him inside before he could.

"So Hercule want to come watch the fight with my family?" Goku asked.

"No, I have the saved the perfect spot for myself so I can watch Videl win." Hercule said. "Then I have to win."

"All right, whatever you say." Goku said.

Hercule walked off looking smug.

"He seems a bit…" Krillen started to say.

"Over confident; in his and his daughter's abilities, that will be his undoing." Piccolo interrupted.

"I was going to say Annoying, rude self obsessed." Krillen said.

Goku grabbed Krillen and teleported over to the stands where Chi-Chi was waiting.

"Did you give him a talking to?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Well, we've been over the rules a lot." Goku said.

Before Chi-Chi could reply the announcer walked onto the arena (which was three times bigger than the original).

"Welcome to the newest World Tournament, first on the program is the junior division, where one of eighteen kids will win, 5,000 Zeni." He said. "Now will Gohan and Billy please step into the ring?"

Billy was wearing only boxing gloves and white pants, While Gohan was wearing his Piccolo outfit as he called it, and the only difference was the size of the outfit and the orange weighted clothes that matched everything blue on Goku's outfit. They both walked to the center of the ring, and faced each other.

"Gohan is at the age of four, while Billy is at the age of seven." The announcer said. "Now let the match begin."

Billy charged at Gohan, as soon as he was a few feet away, Billy started throwing punches. Gohan decided that he might as well make it lead to defeat later, Gohan dodged each punch walking backwards, as soon as he felt they had reached the edge Gohan jumped above him, and Billy, who was too busy swinging punches to notice, shot off the stadium floor and fell onto the grass, while Gohan landed in the center of the ring, what no one noticed was that Gohan had used his tail to send Billy off the arena (Except for Videl; who was watching, Goku, and Piccolo).

"Well winner by Ring out is Gohan." The Announcer said. "Next up is Videl who is six, vs. James who is five."

Videl walked out looking confident, while James was looking a bit nervous in his karate gear.

"Let this match began." The Announcer said.

Videl Charged at James, not giving him any time to react, in less than a minute James was down for the count. Goku was impressed; true he's only seen her fight at that one World tournament against the Majins, and she was hopelessly out matched but she tried her hardest. He caught Gohan watching her fight, and he saw him analyzing every move. The rest of the fights were interesting, either Videl or Gohan won, the other one was watching the other's fights. Soon it was down to Gohan and Videl.

"Well, this is it folks the time we've been waiting for, the finals for the Junior Championship." The announcer said. "Gohan vs. Videl." The spectators cheered. "Sadly since these fights have been going on for a while they are having a chance to take a bit of a brake." The spectators let out a sigh of disappointment.

-In the waiting room-

"So Gohan, aren't you glad their letting us take a break." Videl said.

"Since we are in the junior competition they might make us take a break, if one of us is showing signs of tiredness." Gohan said. "Besides I think I could have gone on, without the break."

"Wow, your dad must have worked you out hard." Videl said.

"Not really." Gohan said.

They were sitting next to each other relaxing from all the fights they've done, and just talking to the other.

"How is it that you managed to get healthy after that one blow, Gohan?" Videl asked.

"It's a trade secret." Gohan said in a joking manner. "But if I win, I'll show you."

"You better show me anyways, I mean, with that fight, I thought you broke a bone." Videl said

"I think I did as well, but it wasn't the first time, and I still managed to win." Gohan said.

"Then when you came back in… you went to your brown bag from the center of the ceiling and… popped something in your mouth." Videl said putting things together.

"You can tell her son." Goku's voice came from above them.

They looked up to see Goku standing on the ceiling.

"How are you doing that Mr. Goku?" Videl asked.

"It's just flying." Goku said. "And please just call me Goku."

He floated down, and flipped right way up, and landed gracefully on his feet.

"You can fly?" Videl asked.

"I sure can."

"Can you fly Gohan?" Videl asked.

"I'm not as good as my dad." Gohan said, lowering his head.

"You will son, you just need more practice." Goku said.

"But it's easier for you, dad."

"Not until I practiced, at first I thought I was never going to get it. Even then I used the cloud, but I learned the more I fly the better I can be."

"I never thought of that." Gohan said.

"Besides it's in my blood, and your blood." Goku said.

"Like with the tails?" Gohan whispered.

"Correct." Goku said.

"What are you talking about?" Videl asked. "And you shouldn't be here Goku."

"Sorry, I forgot you were here, sorry about that." Goku said, rubbing the back of his head. "But I promised that I'd sneak in and ask how Gohan was doing for Chi-Chi, she saw you holding your arm."

"Its fine now, I had a senzu bean, as soon as I got inside."

"Senzu Bean?" Videl asked.

"It heals you from whatever injury you get." Goku explained. "Now, Gohan, I need you to come over to this side for a minute."

Goku led Gohan out of hearing range of Videl.

"Look after you got healed did you seem to get stronger?"

"Yeah, but you said that we only get stronger from near death wounds." Gohan said. "And you still haven't told why it's just you, and me." Gohan said.

"I'll explain the day of the next full moon." Goku said. "That is in three days."

"Then will you tell me everything?" Gohan said. "I can tell your hiding things."

"I am, and as for why you are getting stronger, that is because you've been fighting more." Goku said. "Remember take it easy. I better go the fight will get started soon, and don't move too fast."

Goku disappeared, and Gohan walked backed to Videl.

"How'd he do that?" Videl asked.

"He said he'd show me in a month or so. He has things to explain to me but he say's on the full moon, gets really annoying."

"Will Goku and Videl come out onto the ring?" The speaker phone said.

"Well time to fight." Gohan said.

The two walked out into the ring.

"Let the final Match begin."

"Gohan no holding back." Videl called from her stance.

"I don't want to hurt you that much." Gohan said looking worried.

"I mean don't hesitated to fight me; I can take care of myself." Videl said. "Fight me to your full extent; don't go for an easy win."

"Fine I'll fight you and not force you out of the ring." Gohan said.

"I had a funny feeling when I saw you do that the first time; I knew you'd try that on me." Videl said smiling.

"Enough talk?" Gohan asked.

"Enough talk." Videl said.

Videl started coming forward and Gohan dodged, Videl then swung her foot at Gohan only to pass right through it. She turned around to see Gohan standing there like nothing had happened.

"How'd you do that?" Videl asked, as she got into a fight pose.

"After image, if you train wearing weights, for a few months, then once you take them off your faster and stronger." Gohan said. "The After image is where you move so fast it looks like you haven't moved. But I can sometimes see through it, again my dad showed it to me, well he's used it against me a few times, but this was the first time I used it… it worked great, for me, not for you."

The fight continued; the other one was pushing the other to be better. Roshi looked at Gohan then to Goku.

"You taught him the After Image technique?" Roshi asked.

"Sort of, I did it to him and gave the exact same explanation he gave to Videl, next random punch I throw he dodged it, without using the technique but it was still there; of course we were in West City looking in to this tournament." Goku replied. "We were taking advantage of an empty park, last month."

"Oh, still that's very good no one was able to do it their first try."

"What about me?"

"Oh… right I forgot about that." Roshi said.

"Of course you did." Goku said. "You probably took one too many hits to your head as Jackie Chun."

The fight continued; Gohan was getting beat up, still waiting for that one moment to hit. Then she made a mistake with her punch, Gohan grabbed it and flipped her over his shoulder, she landed back down on the concrete.

"Videl is down for the count. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six…"

Videl spun around on the concrete and tripped Gohan. Gohan started to fall but caught himself in flight. He lowered himself to the ground feet first as Videl got up.

"Wow, look at that, Gohan can fly…wait a minute… I am calling for a time out; they look like they could user a breather themselves. The owner said yes so let's take a bit of at break." The announcer said.

Gohan and Videl sat on the ground where they were at thinking it was good idea to get a break; Videl was breathing hard, while Gohan was sweating. The announcer walked over to Gohan.

"So Gohan, where did you learn how to fly like that?" he asked, talking into the microphone, and then held it to Gohan.

"Well, my dad taught me, but I'm not up to his level." Gohan spoke into the microphone. "He even taught me how to fight.

"And who is your dad?"

"My dad's Goku, the winner of the last tournament." Gohan said.

"I thought you looked familiar." He said. "And trust me; it will be a while before you get to his level."

"You've seen my dad fight?"

"Yes, I was the tournament announcer when he was twelve, and every World tournament he was in I was the announcer for."

He then walked over to Videl and asked questions about herself, Gohan looked around and saw Goku and Chi-Chi looking at him with a proud look on their faces.

After a few more minutes the fighting was going again. After another thirty minutes of fighting, Gohan decided to finish it; he placed a well aimed elbow to Videl's stomach, and using his tail to trip her she fell to the ground.

"Videl's down for the count. One… Two… Three… Four… Five… Six… Seven… Eight… Nine… Ten, Gohan is the winner." The Announcer said.

Gohan picked up Videl and carried her into the waiting area, where he laid her down on the bench they were on earlier, then he went to the center of the room, and floated up to the ceiling, he grabbed the Senzu beans and went back down to Videl. When he got there she was starting to get up.

"Hey Videl, I know you probably hurt, try and get this down." He handed her a bean. "Trust me on this." He reached into a bag for another bean and ate one himself.

She ate it and in an instant she was healthy.

"Wow, thanks Gohan." Videl said. "So that was your secret?"

"Yea, so you fought pretty well."Gohan said.

"Thanks, you know, you could have ended the fight sooner." Videl said.

Gohan helped her to sit up.

"I'm not even tired."

"It helps heal everything; Bones to energy." Gohan said.

"Videl… Videl… Let me through." They heard from the door.

They looked around and saw Hercule looking worried and mad. He crossed over to Videl and pushed Gohan out of the way.

"Daddy, that wasn't nice." Videl said.

"I'm not going to be nice to the hoodlum who beat you." Hercule said.

"But he also helped me." Videl said. "Look at me, do I look injured?"

"No, but you still might have a broken bone, or two, especially when the flip you."

"No sir, I would never mean to break any of her bones, even when I flipped her it wasn't as hard as I could have made it, I was taking it easy on her, since I trained with weights on, plus… plus, I only hit her in the gut, but not that hard just enough for her to get knocked out for a few minutes."

"He's right Hercule." Goku's voice said.

Goku came up and stood behind Gohan looking at Videl.

"Videl, you fought very well today, you should be proud." Goku said.

"Thank you Goku." Videl said. "But it wasn't enough in the end."

"Yes, but you are revealing your true self, one always does in defeat." Goku said. "And if you had the same training as my son, who knows how that fight would have turned out."

"You think so?" Videl asked.

"I truly think so." Goku said.

Hercule just humph. "Please everything they do is a trick, I'll show them." Hercule muttered.

"Come on Hercule, we have to go to the Preliminaries building." Goku said.

"Fine, see you later Videl." Hercule stormed out of the building.

"Sorry about my dad, he's was probably a bit worried." Videl said.

"Not to worry." Goku said. "I better go, I have my number, and I should see if Krillen is in there yet, he should be just arriving there, boy I hope he's on another bracket. Plus the Preliminaries should be starting soon."

With that he disappeared.

"Well, want to come and meet my mom?" Gohan asked. "And tomorrow you could sit with us."

"I'd love to meet your mom. As for sitting with you guy's tomorrow I don't know… I mean I will rooting for my dad, but it would be nice to have someone to talk to if something comes up that I don't know about, from what I've seen with your dad, he will be in the quarter and semi finals, and the finals, and I might ask tons of questions." Videl said. "So why not, besides I'd love to meet your mom, I mean the world's strongest women is what I'm trying to be."

-Preliminary house-

"So Krillen what number do you have?" Goku asked as he appeared right next to him.

"Goku... Don't scare me like that." Krillen jumped. "Sorry I didn't see you there. I got number 52, which puts me on bracket 1b."

"Well I have 1, which puts me on bracket 1a." Goku said.

"That's good; I wouldn't want to fight you." Krillen said.

"You will eventually." Goku said. "So who else is fighting?"

"Besides you and me?" Krillen asked.

"Yep, how many do I have to watch out for?" Goku said.

"Yamcha, he's over there in bracket 2a. And Tien, he's over there in 3a, and Chiaotzu isn't fighting."

Just then Hercule came up to Goku.

"So, what number are you?" Hercule said, trying to sound scary.

"1; what number did you get?" Goku asked.

"I'm on Bracket 4b."

"Well good luck to you."

After a few minutes of Preliminaries only eight fighters were selected: Goku, Krillen, Tien, Hercule, Yamcha, Joe Bob the tiger, Frank the boxer, and Montesh the karate Black belt master.

In the first match was Goku vs. Krillen, Krillen gulped at that. Then was Yamcha vs. Tien; Montesh vs. Joe Bob, and Frank vs. Hercule. Everyone settled for the night, and the real tournament started the next day.

The announcer walked out on to the Stadium and called for everyone's attention.

"Well Folks after some pretty fierce Preliminaries, only eight fighters remain, the winner gets 1,000,000 Zeni. In our first match of the day are two friends from long ago, and most likely are still friends… Goku winner of the last world tournament, and Krillen; both have trained under Master Roshi in the past, let's see how they do today."

As soon as the Announcer said they're names they walked out waving to the crowd. They got in to position on the ring and the announcer scrambled out off of the stage so nothing would happen.

"Goku any rules?" Krillen asked.

"Nothing energy, just like when we were kids, also nothing to fancy… just in case, you know that we shouldn't hurt anyone, and say if Frieza also was listening to the scouters he might have sent men here… neither Kami, King Kai or I haven't noticed anything ships entering the atmosphere, but that doesn't mean we can get over confident."

"Alright, keep energy down to a medium, gotcha anything else?" Krillen asked.

"Not really but Tien will want a good size battle with me… so you and Yamcha will have to scan the area, Piccolo is already doing that, but it doesn't help to have more, since I'll be somewhat distracted." Goku said.

"Will the fight start?" The announcer asked.

"Oh… Sorry." Krillen said.

Krillen charged at Goku only to hit a After image, Krillen focused for a moment then struck midair, only to hit another after image, he did it two more times, and hit an after image those times as well, he moved to punch another space but stopped short. Everyone thinking the same thing, only problem they were wrong, Goku was at that exact spot, when Krillen realized his mistake, Goku had already punched him and sent him flying in the sky.

While the fighting was going on Videl was very interested about what was going on.

"I know what my dad would say about all of this." Videl said while watching Goku and Krillen fight in mid air.

"What would he say?" Chi-Chi asked.

"That this was all a big trick… he's a wrestle to the core… I know that more than half the matches he wins are rigged." Videl said, grudgingly.

"So he has this big reputation thanks to lies?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, it gets kind of annoying after awhile."

"He knows about the rigged fights?" Chi-Chi asked.

"Who do you thinks rigs them?" Videl said. "I wish that someone would just beat that guy to prove that he is as normal as the next guy, I mean, I maybe six, but I beat him every time we fight, and I can tell he doesn't go easy on me, now he won't even spar with me."

"Wow, and I heard he can punch a hole into a trailer." Chi-Chi said.

"He can, I think I could to but he won't let me try." Videl said. "But I do want to learn how to fly."

"Flying is great." Gohan said. "And with it you can learn energy blasts… Tien and my dad will have a fight that is up to that standard. Maybe Yamcha and Tien will use energy attacks as well… they can't resist trying to one up each other… from what I heard."

"How do you know?" Videl asked.

"I heard them talking as they entered the waiting room." Gohan said.

"Well Videl, I can tell you that flying is hard to pick up on." Chi-Chi said. "I can fly, but not good as Goku or Gohan can."

"I can see." Videl said; watching the skies.

Goku had just done a flying kick towards Krillen which made Krillen land outside the ring (From fifty feet up).

"The Winner is Goku." The Announcer said. Goku helped Krillen up then together they walked out of the ring. "Just like that folks, friends outside the ring, but rivals inside. Next up is Yamcha and Tien."

The Yamcha and Tien walked out, and a few seconds later they began to fight. The fight was bigger and better than Goku's fight, with Ki blasts going everywhere, people getting blinded, Krillen even had to stop a runaway blast, or Goku watching from above, with a fish tail in his mouth, had to dodge an energy attack from Yamcha.

Videl was awe struck by this fight and asked Gohan many questions. Some he answered straight away, but if he didn't know they looked at Chi-Chi to see if she knew anything, she didn't answer much since she barely saw the Z fighters. After a few more minutes of fighting, Tien beat Yamcha using his multiform attack. Next in the arena was Montesh vs. Joe Bob in the end Joe the tiger won. After that was the Fight between Frank and Hercule, sadly the boxer lost against the wrestler. After a few minutes Goku and Tien walked out onto the field. The Announcer started the match.

Goku dodged a Tri beam, Tien dodged a Kamehameha Wave, Goku teleported behind Tien and kicked him in the back launching him skywards, Tien stopped in mid air and did a multiform four Tien's appeared, Goku rushed up in a red aura and knocked all five multiforms out of the air and just outside the ring, the four multiforms disappeared. Goku landed on the ring just beside Tien and offered him up onto the ring.

"What is that red aura around Goku?" Videl asked.

"It's this move our teacher taught us." Gohan said.

"Teacher, I thought you said your dad is your teacher." Videl said.

"True, he has taught me a lot, but everyone needs a teacher." Gohan said. "I mean, I have three; my dad, Piccolo Jr. who's actually very nice… even if he acts mean, and the guy that taught us a few more moves like that, the Kaio-ken, it boosts your speed and strength temporarily."

"What else did this guy teach you?"

"Not much like I said Dad and Piccolo taught me more than anything else." Gohan said. "Dad taught me how to get rid of my only weakness now, and then both Piccolo and my dad taught me about some of their energy attacks."

"It's time for the final match of the tournament folks." The announcer said into the microphone. "Give it up for Hercule, and he's facing off against the last world champion and the strongest man on earth… I give you Goku!"

As the two walked out Goku was removing the Blue weighted clothes, with each drop left impressions in the ground. As they got he the arena they took their position, Hercule was staring down Goku like there was no tomorrow.

"None of you cheap tricks got that Goku." Hercule said.

"What tricks?" Goku asked, in his light, friendly tone.

"Let the match begin." The announcer yelled.

Hercule charged at Goku, getting a punch ready. Goku caught the punch, and Hercule used his other arm, again blocked. Adjusting his hands Goku put both of Hercules fists into one hand, then after that was done he tossed him to the edge of the arena. Hercule got up o see Goku walking towards him. Hercule charged again only to slam against what felt like a brick wall, but it only Goku's hand, Hercule fell to the ground unconscious.

"The Winner is Goku!" the Announcer said.

The whole stadium cheered. Goku went to his weighted clothes and put them back on then he went over to Hercule, then he lifted Hercule up off the ground and carried him to the med bay, once there he teleported to his family. He found them walking up to the waiting area.

"Hey guys." Goku said.

"Is my dad ok?" Videl asked.

"He's going to be just fine." Goku said

"Good, where is he?" Videl asked

"In the process of waking up in the med center, he's just a little banged up." Goku said. "It's nothing to serious."

"That's good." Videl said.

Goku led them to the med center, they said goodbye to Videl and the family went to get Ice cream using both sets of the prize money. After the Ice cream they all went to west city, while Piccolo went back to Kai planet, and the Z fighters went to Kami's lookout.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once in West city Bulma handed Goku a Capsule for a small house when he could go camping with Gohan; Chi-Chi wanted to come but Goku said it would be to dangerous. They spent time in Bulma's lab, then, Goku and Gohan decided to get going.

"Remember there's enough food in the house for ten days." Bulma said.

"So about two day's for us, good, well we better get going, have to find a spot where noting will get damaged." Goku said. "Don't worry we can hunt if we have too."

Together the Goku and Gohan flew off towards the forests near the city; once they found a good spot that was secluded Goku unleashed the capsule.

"Dad, why are we in the middle of nowhere?"

"I'll explain on the day of the full moon, right now since it's getting late let's just go to sleep." Goku said.

As they woke up that morning they sparred, and then had breakfast, then Goku taught him something about Roshi's training, he tied Gohan to a tree with bees… Gohan dodged every single one, then it was keeping away from sharks… the poor shark ended up as dinner that night, they were just about to start to cook when someone came out of the dense woods.

"Give me all your money and Capsules you have." The man said. "Come on I don't have all day… I have to get to civilization, the only reason why I'm out here is because it's easier to rob and kill someone without getting noticed."

He looked like a cyborg with a metal head, cybernetic eyes, and robotic hands and feet; he had a pink robe with blue sleeves on, and on the back it had in red lettering 'Kill you'

"Well Mercenary Tao nice to see you again." Goku said.

"Do I know you?" Tao asked.

"Well you should…" Goku started. "Hey Gohan… you want to fight his guy? He's pretty strong as it is."

"Do you think I could take him?" Gohan asked.

"I think so; you had more training than I did when I faced him." Goku said.

"If you say so." Gohan said.

"What are you two on about?" Tao asked.

Looking closer he saw some similarities between the child and someone he fought long ago, and the adult looked just like that particular child. Before he could ask Gohan charged at him and kicked his back before anyone knew what happened. As Tao fell to the ground Gohan was right at his father's side.

"You did good son." Goku said.

"You dirty brat." Tao said as he got up. "You two wouldn't happen to know a person by Goku, would you?" he asked nervously.

"My name is Gohan." Gohan said. "Goku's my dad."

"About time you guessed who I was… haven't seen you in awhile." Goku said. "Are you hungry?"

"Um…" Tao said.

Before Goku could turn his back (in Tao's mind) Tao ran away. Goku laughed.

"What was that about?" Gohan asked.

"He's dead scared of me after I beat him that one time." Goku said. "More like… you saw the machinery he had on him?"

"It was a part of him… I could tell when he came through the woods, plus when I kicked him." Gohan said. "What does that have to do with you?"

"Well when I was younger he tried to kill me… he tossed a grenade at me and…" Goku said. "I kicked it back at him just as it was about to explode."

"So you are the reason he's like that?" Gohan asked.

"Part robot yes… why his personality is like that… no, he was trained to not feel anything, no matter what he did, weather it was to rob someone or to kill a boy who fought against this one army, and the last time he fought the army, the men scattered away in fear of me." Goku said.

"What army did you beat?"

"The army that I beat single handedly was The Red Ribbon Army. Back then they were everywhere, looking for the Dragon Balls so the leader could wish to be the tallest person on the earth."

"How short was he?"

"Have you seen pictures of me when I was a kid?"

"Yes, right before the thing with Raditz."

"Well when I was that small, the leader of the Red Ribbon Army was about a head or two higher than I was back then."

"That's short. So they hired Tao to do what?"

"They hired him to get the four star ball from me, since I was carrying that one with me everywhere, they had the rest. So the first time I got beat up so bad that I climbed Korrin's tower to get more powerful. When I came down I beat him so bad that he scrambled up the tower in terror, he didn't get any more powerful, Korrin gave him something so he could get more stronger climbing down the tower. So our third match I still out classed him… though I did let him think he got more powerful, but he had to cheat to win, he threw the grenade and I kicked it back."

"That's an interesting story, But if he was going to use the wish for height…"

"They killed a friend's father… Tao did, anyways with the Dragon Balls I wished him back, both are grateful for it; plus I didn't know about the height wish until later."

"I bet, I mean not being raised by your father… must be sad." Gohan caught sight of Goku's pained face. "What's the matter dad?"

"Nothing's the matter son; let's finish cooking this fish so we can have a long talk tomorrow… alright?"

"Tomorrow then…" Gohan said.

They went to bed full that night. They woke up at eight thirty the next morning, thanks to Gohan wanting answers. As they sat down to eat breakfast Gohan was staring intently at his father.

"So what are you going to tell me?" Gohan asked.

"What do remember about Raditz's visit?"

"Not much I was really scared." Gohan said. "I remember him calling you by a different name… but after he flicked Krillen and you aside I stopped paying attention. Finally that he's called a Saiyan."

"Correct… you remembered what's important… well some of it." Goku said. "Did you notice what was around Raditz's waist?"

"Um… I think it was something brown and fuzzy… like a tail." He looked at Goku's tail that was wrapped around his waist and then down at his own waist where his own tail was wrapped. "Just like ours."

"Again, you are correct. I'm a full blood Saiyan, while you Gohan are a half-blood Saiyan. I was sent to this planet long ago to wipe out all inhabitants from it, but I hit my head and became a force for good."

"So what can we do…? I mean Saiyan's in general."

"Well each fight we get in to raises our power; after we recover from a good near death injury we become substantially stronger."

"So that's why you wanted me to keep check of my power in the tournament."

"Yep, now when we have our tails we are stronger… if we lose it some might think it's an act of losing your honor… well it's not; but the one thing about our tails is something that no human can understand, almost all my friends have seen me go through with it, along with everybody from the first Tournament I was in."

"What is it?"

"In lame men's terms; when we look at the full moon we grow into a giant Ape… or a Great Ape. Usually Saiyan's look at the full moon when they are in need of a power boost to win in a fight, or take over a planet."

"Will they do that here?"

"If we fight back hard enough, they will."

"What are we going to do about it?"

"Well I trained myself to control the beast within, so I am going to teach you, I'll even help you learn to remember what you did while you're in the ape form, since most don't remember."

"When do we start?"

"Technically we already have."

"What do you mean?"

"Remember why I wanted you to study your mind, as well your body?"

"Yes… so all that was for helping control the beast within?"

"In a way, also through meditation, after a while you barely need it, for right now, you need all the meditating you can get; see that stump over there?" He asked pointing to a large tree stump that was made from the cutting of the fire wood. "I want you to go sit on it… remember what I was doing at king Kai's planet once a week?"

"Yes."

"That's what you do, find the beast within and tame him, while you do that I need to go practice something… don't come and get me for anything, what I'm practicing is something very hard, I'll be behind those tall trees."

"So will we be doing this for the four full moons we have left?"

"Yep; but if I get this, what I'm working on correct, maybe we can practice a lot more." Goku said.

"So what are you working on?"

"Two things, one I will be working on tonight though, right now I'm thinking of the theory behind it."

"Will it help?"

"It just might, as well as giving us an advantage over the two Saiyans that are coming."

"Do we have a chance at beating them?"

"Remember what I said about fighting?"

"Of course, I think about it all the time. You said 'it's all right to fight for the people and things you care about.' I like it and it gives me hope… I mean we are fighting for our home, while they are fighting just to fight. I never really want to fight to fight."

"So let me ask you this; why do you fight? Since that is a broad question let me shorten it; why did you fight in the tournament?"

"Well, fighting in the tournament let me get used to some underhanded kid strategies that I know wouldn't work on the Saiyans but maybe I could use them to avoid a fight, plus I wanted to see how Videl could fight against me, I mean she's tuff, and I wanted to see how tuff she was."

"That's very interesting. Now go meditate, remember no matter what you hear just stay focused, don't look back and try and tune it all out."

Gohan ran over to the stump and jumped on facing the direction opposite of the tall trees which Goku would be working behind. Goku flew over to the spot he picked out the night before and brought his Ki to the surface.

_'I wish I had Vegeta show me this move before I left with Shenron.'_ Goku thought. _'He told me about it when he used it but that wasn't much.'_

After an hour he tried it many times, as He threw another energy ball upwards and continued to look at the sphere, with a little bit of boringness and expected mot to work, all of a sudden he felt a tingle in his tail. After a few minutes he became a Great Ape. After practicing in his Ape form for a little over three hours the Power Ball faded from existence and Goku returned to normal, he examined the damage.

_'Well turns out I'm getting stronger.'_ Goku thought.

Goku walked back to Gohan to find that he was still meditating. He walked up and tapped him on the shoulder, no response.

"Its lunch time Gohan." Goku said.

Gohan snapped out of it and turned around.

"OH, hey dad… did you say lunch?"

"Yeah, do you want to come and catch fish with me?"

While they were eating lunch Gohan was thinking of something that his dad said earlier that morning.

"Dad…"

"Yes?"

"You said in simple terms we become giant Apes when we see the moon…. What's the long version?"

"The long version… let's see… the moon gives off a certain type of energy wave, we call them Blutz waves."

"What are Blutz Waves?"

"Yep, now our tails use the energy to help us transform."

"That's not so long."

"I shortened it by some degree."

"So dad what were you practicing before lunch?"

"Well from Shenron, and a chamber in Kami's lookout I learned that some Saiyans use their Ki and mix it with the Atmosphere to create the Blutz Wave effect, they call it Power Ball. I was trying to do it myself, and I succeeded."

"Do you think one of the Saiyans that are coming knows the move?"

"I'm pretty positive."

"So what is the other thing you want to try and learn?"

"That's a bit difficult thing to answer, since I'm not sure it can be done."

"What can't be done?"

"Well… one day while we were training at King Kai's place I had a thought, what if we learned to go Great Ape without Blutz Waves giving us an edge? What if I was facing another Great Ape as a Great Ape myself and I thought I would do better in my regular form."

"So your trying to make it so where the transformation is at will?"

"Exactly… but it will be tricky to learn, if possible."

"I bet you can find away."

"Thanks for the support; luckily for me I was able to master the Power ball fast."

"Sweet, so we can train our Apes without it being a full moon?"

"Of course… but for you, we should wait for the moon to rise, that way it will be exciting, tomorrow we can do it alright?"

"Alright, so what are we going to do after lunch?"

"Well since I now remember what it feels like to transform, since I haven't done it since I was a kid… I mean since you were a baby, I'll work on the other project." Goku said. "As for you, you'll continue to meditate."

"Aw, fine, I have another question." Gohan asked; he took time to shovel more fish into his mouth.

"What is it?"

"Well last month I heard you and Piccolo arguing about power, he said something like you are hiding a very high amount, what does he mean?"

"Can't tell you yet, so I noticed you haven't had any more angry snaps at anything… ever since the time that Piccolo tested you when he threw you towards the mountain on our first month training together, when we were talking about you're hidden potential."

"Yeah; I mean I feel like that part of me wants to get lose and cause destruction."

"I bet… but that's because you still haven't tamed that power once you do, and through sheer rage, most likely, you will have a form more powerful than the Great Ape, well another form more powerful than the Great Ape."

"So there is something you're not telling me."

"Yes, there is. The only reason why I don't want you to try and access it would be because, you might activate it at the wrong time, and then we might get ourselves in a "bit of a sticky situation."

"Will you go to that form it if you have too?"

"Maybe, it depends."

"Well since I'm done I'll go meditate."

Gohan rushed over to the tree he was sitting on earlier and sat down on it again. Goku went back behind the tree line to meditate as well; sensing if going to change without Blutz waves is possible.

Later that night before the moon broke from behind the clouds; Gohan and Goku were in the clearing where Goku have made his Great Ape transformation, and going over a few last minute things.

"So all I have to do is look at the moon?"

"Yep, I'll try and wait to look at the full moon until I know if I can handle you as an Ape or not."

"So what are you going to do if I can handle it?"

"I'll go ape… I might go Ape anyways since I can give you someone to fight with. Now remember concentrate you control the beast not the other way around. Oh it may hurt your first time through."

At that point the moon broke through the clouds bathing them both in moon light.

"Gohan, when you're ready, look up."

It took a few minutes for Gohan to look up. Gohan looked up and saw the beauty of the full moon for the first time in his life. Suddenly he had trouble breathing; he was growing and his clothes tearing and breaking apart, gaining brown fur, and a snout, his eyes turned red, his teeth sharpening, finally he reached the size of a small mountain. Gohan grabbed his head and struggled for a minute.

_"Gohan, it's me Goku, listen up; you control the beast inside… you can do it; believe."_ Goku sent to Gohan, via telepathy.

Gohan removed his hands and roared to the sky. Goku looked at the moon and after a few seconds he was the a bit bigger in size than Gohan, while his Clothes were stretching to have room for his Ape form.

Gohan Ape looked around in confusion.

_"Yes Gohan it's me."_ Goku sent in his human voice.

_ "Dad?"_ a semi human voice responded.

_"Yes concentrate, you can beat the beast."_

_ "I can't; too strong."_

_ "Yes you can Gohan, your heart, listen to your heart."_

_ "Listen to my heart?"_ His voice said, sounding less animal by the minute.

_ "Yes… focus on the life with your mother, me, even training with Piccolo. Chi-Chi and I helped you become so strong; but in your heart… that's where your strength lies, the mind studies was so you would remember what happens when you go Ape, while the Strength training help you understand the limits of your body so you can control how much energy you put out. But your heart and emotions are the keys to many doors; each door can let you become more powerful."_

_ "I can't." _his voice starting to sounding like an animal again.

_"What is your Mothers quote? The one thing she would tell you when you got angry or sad?"_

_ "Listen to my heart, it will guide me."_

_ "What are you waiting for, listen."_

Gohan was quite for a long time, his Ape body not moving. After a few minutes he started to move again.

"_Thanks dad that helped."_ Gohan said, sounding human again.

_"No problem… when I mastered this I was thinking of Chi-Chi… and you, it was a week after you were born, I figured I could use all the help I could get especially when I saw you had a tail, from that point on I knew that you had the fighting spirit in you, much to Chi-Chi's disappointment."_

_ "So how many months did it take you to master this?"_

_ "Oh it took me three full moons. Luckily I was in the desert each time I was practicing it, didn't want to kill anybody… again."_

_ "What do you mean? You never killed anyone."_

_ "But I did, I killed Piccolo's father, I killed or injured people in the Red Ribbon Army…"_

_ "But King Piccolo deserved it, and as for the Army from history books that mom got me those people deserved it."_

_ "No one deserves to die or get hurt, unless they are pure evil and no chance to turn good, but I know what you mean, but I those I meant to do it, but the second time I went Ape was when Grampa Gohan got killed."_

_ "What happened to him?"_

_ "It's sad; I was warned not to look at the moon, I had no idea what would happen even though he told me that a monster comes out at the time of the full moon, so this on time I wanted to take a peak, I saw the full moon and then I thought I fell asleep, turns out I went Ape, destroyed most of the area and a bit more, when I woke up the next day I found Grampa Gohan dying, he told me that the monster attacked, Saying he wasn't as young as he was, he then made me promise not to look at the full moon unless I had too, even when I wanted to I didn't just because it made me think of the father I lost, he was a father to me, and I killed him." _

_ "Did you ever look at the full moon again?"_

_ "Twice, once when I was trapped with Bulma, Yamcha, Oolong and Puar at Emperor Pilaf castle, they actually asked me not to, but I was young and she pointed out and with my reflexes I looked, went ape, then they cut off my tail to get me to return to normal."_

_ "What about the second time?"_

_ "I was at the World Tournament, Roshi in the disguise of Jackie Chun, put me into a type of electric hold I wasn't going to last that much longer but just as soon as I was about to call out Saying forfeit I looked at the moon, went Ape and Broke the move he was holding me in, in after thought it was really funny, Bulma told me that everyone was running for their lives."_

_ "How'd you get out of that one?"_

_ "Oh… Roshi used a _Kamehameha_ wave to destroy the moon."_

_ "Then how is the moon above us?"_

_ "Think about it."_

_ "The Dragon Balls!"_

_ "Three perfect wishes but there are some limitations." _

_ "Can I train my ape self now?"_

They spent the rest of the night training Gohan's Ape form. As the sun was shining and the moon waning, Goku got Gohan's attention.

"What is it dad?"

"Now the de-transformation process will be just like the transformation process. Also you may sleep for a while after your back to normal, especially since this is your first time around."

_ "Ok, see you later."_ Gohan said as he felt a tingling sensation.

A few seconds later Gohan returned to normal and was asleep. Goku also returned to normal a few seconds after Gohan did. When Goku was back to normal, he picked up the naked Gohan and brought him to the house. Goku laid Gohan on the one bed, and put the stretchable clothes that looked like Gohan's Piccolo outfit on the foot of the bed, with a note Saying to get leaned up, and then Goku went back to the clearing he just left.

"King Kai, Piccolo can you hear me?"

"Goku is everything all right?" Kai asked.

"Everything's fine the night passed by great… thanks for teaching me telepathy."

"No problem Goku."

"I was going to tell you and Piccolo that Gohan and I are going back up there about one week every month so I can teach Gohan somewhere safe and see if I can see if my experiment works. Though we might spend time with Kami… it depends on what we can discuss."

"That's fine Goku; want me to kick the Namekian down?"

"Only if he wants too, see you later."

"Bye Goku."

The link closed and Goku was closed his eyes thinking about how the Blutz waves felt when they entered his body. He felt his body tingle a bit, but nothing concrete happened. After a few hours of trying to transform without Blutz waves present he went back to the Stump in front of the capsule house, that Gohan had used to Meditate, and laid down on his back, and went to sleep.

He was awoken by a sound near the door, he got up and spun towards the door faster than lighting, Gohan had just came out of the door, wearing a towel, with his clothes under his left arm.

"Hey kiddo, what's up?"

"How long did I sleep for?"

"What time is it?"

"It's noon."

"Then you slept for at least five hours. I slept for about four. So where are you headed?"

"The river that's nearby, I figured I'd wash up there."

"Alright, I'll come too, just to make sure you don't get into any trouble."

"When do I get into trouble?"

"Good point… how about when you chased the butterfly and almost fell down a waterfall?"

"Doesn't count… I was young… true I'm still that age, but I have matured a lot since then."

"You have."

They headed in the direction of the river.

"So what did you do after you put me to bed?"

"How do you know I didn't just go to the stump and fall asleep?"

"I woke up a few minutes after you put me in the bed, I think, I was still tired but I had enough energy to look out the window for you, you weren't there."

"I was trying to work on the other experiment."

"Is there any progress with the project?"

"Sort of… I feel the tingle but other than that, nothing."

"That's sad."

"Well Gohan I'll… I mean we'll figure this out."

"You'll let me help?"

"Of course, we need you to get used to going Ape, so you won't be sleep till noon."

"What about you?"

"It was mostly staying up all night."

"Ok."

After Gohan bathed in the river they started eating lunch.

"Now the clothes you're wearing now, are stretchable."

"Which means I won't tear my clothes off when I go Ape?"

"Yep, mine are the same way."

"Sweet, are the other Saiyans outfits like that?"

"Yes they are… After the fight… depending on what is said during the fight we may have to go somewhere else."

"Where is that?"

"The planet Namek… its Piccolo's home planet."

"Why would we go there?"

"The Saiyans work for this really bad person named Frieza, and he might head to Planet Namek for the Dragon Balls… I know he's not there yet since I have King Kai checking up on them."

"And how what would this Frieza person want?"

"Frieza is a tyrant who wants to control the universe; with the Dragon Balls he will wish to be immortal, I will have to stop it."

"I'll come too; maybe some of the other Z fighters will help?"

"Depends on what happens during the fight."

"I hope nothing bad Happens."

"Look Gohan… this fight will be a somewhat bigger version of what history calls a war."

"Are you sure?"

"Saiyans are a Warrior race, we like to fight… I bet that they will destroy at least one city when they arrive."

"But all those people…"

"Again you forget the Dragon Balls."

"Your right, but what if Piccolo dies?"

"You heard us talking the night before the Tournament."

"Yeah… is it true? If Piccolo dies, Kami dies, and then the Dragon Balls are useless?"

"I'm afraid it is, or if Kami and Piccolo reunite to form the nameless Namekian."

"Will they be able to un-fuse?"

"No, Namekian Fusion is undoable, though the Nameless Namekian is still a Dragon class Namekian so he could create the Dragon Balls."

"Oh… so once if we have to go to Namek, how will we get there?"

"Remember when we went to Bulma's house last month, when we asked about the Tournament?"

"Yeah, you talked to Dr. Brief for a few seconds."

"I asked him to look at the two Saiyan spaceships that are here on earth."

"Two, but Raditz had one… where'd the other one come from?"

"Well you forgot about me didn't you?"

"Oop's, so both of us will have a…"

"No I asked if they could make it normal size so we could train while we head there."

"Awesome."

"Another thing… we aren't going to King Kai's planet anymore, only because we could do a lot more training here and at Kami's Lookout."

"Ok… wait does this mean we will be training our Apes more?"

"Yes it does."

"I feel sorry for Piccolo staying there alone with those three, but Piccolo needs time to train alone."

After lunch was finished Goku threw up the Power Ball, in the clearing. They transformed and trained.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

For the next four months they trained and trained, for two months they trained in the forests and the area around where they were going to meet the Saiyans at. Then the last two months Goku and Gohan trained in the HBTC, or raining high above the clouds so Gohan could learn to control his breathing, or be taught by Mr. Popo, and Kami, by the time he was out Gohan was up to Goku's waist instead of his knees. The night Goku felt them near Saturn he flew up towards the atmosphere then flew where he could see the moon was insight, he then charged up a Kamehameha- Kaio-ken times ten and shot it at the moon (Which held Boo's egg, Garlic Jr. and the spice gang: All of whom Goku put up there so they'd be easier to destroy), the moon was utterly obliterated and Goku teleported back to Gohan and took a Senzu bean, and went to sleep (after sensing that nothing was left where the moon was). The next day around noon the two Saiyans crashed in North City, they floated out of their ships and the bald Saiyan destroyed the city; they then flew off to meet the defenders of the planet. Goku, Gohan and Piccolo were waiting near the mountains in the middle of nowhere. Krillen, Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu were first to arrive at their position.

"Hey guys." Krillen said. "They're coming."

"Yeah I can feel it…" Goku said. "You four have come a long way… remember keep your power level suppressed, feel mine out, then try and get it to my level." After a few minutes they did what Goku told them too. "Good now they'll think we're as strong as Raditz… unfortunately for them, though there's not much of a power difference between my brother and you guys."

"If you say so, you're the leader for this fight." Krillen said.

"Why?" Yamcha asked.

"Krillen didn't you tell them?"

"Tell us what?" Tien asked.

"You never told me to tell them about why this is close to the heart for you." Krillen said. He looked at Gohan. "Gohan you've gotten taller, I remember when you only reached Goku's knee, now you reach just above his waist."

"Thanks." Gohan said.

"Why isn't this amusing Nappa?" A deep snooty voice called out.

"I couldn't agree more Vegeta." A ruff deep voice said.

The team looked up at the sky and saw the two Saiyans floating above them.

"Fish in a barrel; aren't they Vegeta?" Nappa asked.

"Sadly these fish fight back." Goku yelled back up. "We're piranhas and you are clown fish."

"Why you…" Nappa started.

"Nappa can't you see he's baiting you." Vegeta said.

"Sorry boss."

"No need to be Sorry." Goku said. "You're just an ape trained by a tyrant that needs to be dethroned, and a royal idiot who needs to be taught a lesson in manners."

"I'm no APE." Nappa yelled and charged at Goku.

Goku met him mid air and kicked the left side of his face; Nappa was flung off curse and destroyed a boulder the size of five cars.

"We didn't say start." Goku said; as he drifted down to the ground.

Nappa got up and looking real angry, before he could charge Vegeta got in front of him.

"Nappa… stop giving into his goading."

"But he insulted you… and Master Frieza."

"Please, Frieza could destroy this place with one finger. Besides we need to get information on the Dragon Balls."

"Alright Boss."

"We leave the Namekian for last, and if we manage to destroy them all we can head to planet Namek next."

"That's it… Goku you what are they talking about… you've used that term enough in my presence and you keep Saying that you'd tell me soon."

"You mean you don't know about your heritage?" Vegeta asked. "That's lame… if I was different than everyone else I would look into why."

"Piccolo stop, we can discuss this later." Goku said. "You may want to destroy your scouters… Your megalomaniac boss is listening in." he shot two beams from his right hand pointer finger; the beams hit the scouters and destroyed them. "There now we can talk without interference." The two Saiyans were looking angrier. "Please not like those items would help, remember we can disguise our power level."

"What are you talking about?" Nappa asked.

"I know the real story about our planets destruction." Goku said. "I told my brother. He's mulling it over in the underworld.

"Don't listen to him boss." Nappa said. "We have the Saibamen to use against them."

"Plant them." Vegeta said.

Nappa made seven holes in the ground then placed something inside each of them. Once the holes were covered Green men about a head taller the Chiaotzu, with short arms and legs with a large head crawled out of each hole.

"There are seven of you, and Seven Saibamen, now whoever wins their fight with them can move on to fighting us."

"How about the many people that, are behind the mountain behind us?" Goku asked. "They want to watch the fight… I say let them, they will be recording us, after all you destroyed North City."

"Fine, we'll keep focused on you… for right now."

"Excellent." Goku said. "Krillen can you make sure that they don't come very close? They should be here very soon."

Krillen flew to where Goku pointed out.

"Enough talk… we came here for the Dragon Balls." Nappa said.

"Saibamen one, you're up."

"Yamcha you can go first." Goku said.

"If you think I'm capable."

"Don't worry I still have about ten senzu beans left, me, Piccolo, and Gohan had one before you got here."

"And we haven't need of any right now." Yamcha said.

The green mutant charged at Yamcha; Yamcha battled it for a good ten minutes before the Saibaman used self-destruct on Yamcha killing Yamcha. The next fight was between Goku and two Saibamen; Goku punched them each with white glowing fists, destroying them both. Piccolo went next and blasted the Saibaman he battling before it got a chance to move. Tien lost an Arm against his but in the end he won against his. Krillen who returned after confronting the press sliced his opponent in half with a destructo disk. Gohan fought last and blasted his opponent with a Masenko blast.

"Well you have gotten stronger Kakarot." Vegeta said.

"My team… my friends trained for this fight, we wouldn't have lost Yamcha if your pawns played fair." Goku said.

"This is war… we don't play favorites or play fair." Vegeta said.

Nappa took off his armor leaving him in black briefs with his tail wrapped around his waist, wrist guards, and boots.

"Now it's my turn to have fun." Nappa said.

"Be my guest." Vegeta said.

"Who wants to go first?" Goku asked. "I'd thought I'd ask in case someone else wanted first crack at Nappa."

"I will they need to pay for they did to Yamcha." Tien said.

"With one arm?" Gohan asked.

"I know I'll probably get hurt or worse, but I need to do this, he's my friend, and baldy over there killed him, well those science experiments were his idea." "Tien said.

"Well single arm, let's see what you can do."

"Goku don't try and interfere, you too Gohan, Piccolo; this is my fight." Tien said. "No; Goku don't help out no matter what, I feel like this should happen."

"And mine." Chiaotzu said.

The triclops kneeled down to his friend's level, and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Buddy, you don't have to fight with me this time, I know you want to make sure that I don't get hurt, but I want to be safe."

"I know." The single hair person said. "But like you said we're friends we stick by each other."

"Alright little buddy jump in when you feel like you could do a good move."

Tien stood up and faced Nappa. Nappa and Tien charged at each other. After a few brief minutes Tien was down and Chiaotzu flew up and copied the self-destruct that the Saibamen used. Sadly that only killed Chiaotzu. Tien in full anger charged at the bald man, Nappa caught Tien by the neck and made a jerking motion snapping his neck.

"Tien!" Krillen cried.

Krillen started to run forward, only Goku caught his shoulder. Krillen looked around to see his oldest friend with tears in his eyes.

"He told us not to interfere, besides feel for his energy, it's too late, Tien's dead." Goku said. "Ready a destructo disk, we are going to cut off his tail, first, and then we'll get him."

"Goku, I never seen you act like this." Krillen said.

"I wasn't here the last time, I knew he died, but seeing it, is something I could never imagine how hard it would hit me… along with Yamcha's death; I should never have asked if the others wanted to fight, and seeing your death too; don't worry Krillen you won't die here." Goku said. "Ready that disk…" He looked towards Nappa. "Nappa you are going to pay!"

Before Goku could do anything Gohan rushed forward and blasted Nappa with a high powered Kamehameha mixed with a Masenko and a times 10 Kaio-ken. Nappa flew backwards crashing into a huge pillar of rock. Gohan felt to one knee breathing heavily. Krillen was about to celebrate when Nappa flew back and blasted Gohan off the ground and high into the air. Goku launched upwards and caught Gohan then brought him down to the ground, Goku examined Gohan and saw a pretty good size wound on his stomach, Goku grabbed the bag of senzu beans and put one in Gohan's mouth. After Gohan swallowed it He got back to his feet, but looking sad. Goku turned to Nappa with rage in his face.

A red aura surrounded Goku and he vanished from sight. He reappeared behind Nappa, aura still red, grabbed his tail and flew up high, leaving Nappa surprised. Krillen who was charging a destructo disk shot it at Nappa's tail, the monkey tail was cut clean through, and Nappa fell towards the ground, he was about to make impact when something caught him near the ground. Goku had appeared below Nappa and his fist was right in Nappa's gut, he then threw Nappa over to Vegeta.

"There's minion number two." Goku said in anger. "Now what are you going to do?"

Vegeta raised his arm towards Nappa and shot an energy blast at Nappa; it hit Nappa and killed him.

"Is that guy nuts?" Krillen asked. "He killed his teammate."

"That person was a pawn." Goku said.

Goku sent a pulse for the surrounding area, just enough to dismantle any small nano-botic device.

"Well Kakarot… who's going to die next?" Vegeta asked.

"No one… not even you, I could never be mad enough to kill, as you saw." Goku said. "I'll even hold back Krillen and Piccolo so you won't die. I see good left in you, I know that if we showed mercy on you, and you learn the truth about our planet you wouldn't be you, you are right now, you'd be a kinder gentler Vegeta, maybe settle down with a family."

"Very touching, then you might as well let me destroy the world, or get the Dragon Balls first." Vegeta said.

"You misunderstood me." Goku said. "We will live, and you will live… the others will be brought back to life, this planet will survive, Frieza will die, weather by my hands, sort of, or my son's hands and again sort of, you can fight until you need an ape to help you, which will be soon. Son, remember what I taught you?"

"How can I forget?" He said slowly still thinking about the deaths he's seen and looking at his feet.

Goku knelt down and looked Gohan.

"Gohan, look at me." Gohan looked at Goku, eyes on eyes. "Good, now my friends, your friends… our friends knew what they were getting into when they accepted the training with Kami, and coming here. You let your feelings of grief get in the way and they win, what are you going to do?"

"Show grief when the battle is over." Gohan said.

"Good, now do you remember what Piccolo, King Kai, I taught you these past seven months?"

"Yes." Gohan said. "I remember, and I will use it on them."

"Now you did alright in the fight against Nappa, sure you lost but you lived." Goku said. "We have the two secret weapons against Vegeta, he doesn't know about Plan B, he might know about training under a full moon, I don't know if he knows that or not. Now with all those lessons in mind I will add this when we fight together… fight not with not just your head, fight with your emotions."

Goku stood up, and faced Piccolo.

"I know you want to fight… but with the Dragon Balls at steak we can't risk it, well we can, but you need to make sure that Gohan can maintain himself, get him to meditate when you see a giant Ape the size of a mountain tell Gohan it's time."

"How did you have him trained? He cannot stand up against an Ape that size." Piccolo said.

"Krillen, will you make sure he comes?" Goku asked.

"Are you sure he can do it?"

"Are you two listening to me?" Piccolo asked. "Sure he has a tail like the Saiyans but that doesn't mean he can fight against an Ape that size."

"He knows that Piccolo, he knows I can though, but it will take me a few minutes to do it."

"Alright as long as you can defeat him." Piccolo said.

Goku turned to face Gohan again.

"Meditate until we need your distraction… hopefully we won't need it but just in case, you've nee through a lot to day."

Gohan sat down and sat crossed legged. Goku turned towards Vegeta and walked a few steps closer to him.

"I don't want to fight you; so far you've done nothing wrong." Goku said. "I know what truly happened to our planet, I know a few more things than you might even know."

"What would you know Kakarot, which I Vegeta Prince of all Saiyans does not know?" Vegeta asked.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about we fight to decide if I even listen to you?" Goku nodded. "If I win I will order you what information I need then I might let you and this planet live, if you win I'll stay here until we have had a nice long talk. How does that sound Kakarot?"

"Let's expand this on my side, if either my son Gohan or I win I we will do as you suggest."

"You think your son can beat me?"

"Never know until he tries." Goku said.

"Well let this fight begins." Vegeta said.

"What is it with you guy's being so anxious to fight?" Goku said.

He took of the metal wrist band.

"There that takes care of all the weight." Goku said. "Now there all just sturdy, stretchable clothes."

Goku charged at Vegeta, sending a Ki blast to him. Vegeta dodged and sent his own back. After an hour of fighting the match was at a draw. The only damage to Vegeta was too his armor, he wore only a blue skin suit after his armor was destroyed.

"Well Kakarot you have improved."

Vegeta flew up high into the air. Goku went back to the others.

"Where is he going?" Piccolo asked. "Has he given up?"

"No, he hasn't given up." Goku said. "He's going to look for the moon."

"But that would mean a giant Ape, Goku." Krillen said.

"Actually I destroyed it the night before they came." Goku said.

A Ki blast came out of nowhere, Goku punched the blast back towards where it came.

"You little brat, you destroyed the moon." Vegeta said.

They turned around and saw Vegeta holding a ball of energy in his hand.

"You think that would stop me." Vegeta said.

"No… I didn't." Goku said.

Vegeta threw the ball of energy up into the air, and gave the speech about Blutz waves.

"Gohan it's time."Goku said.

Gohan got up and turned around. The three Saiyans were glaring each other down. At the same time they all looked up at the Power Ball. Soon three Great Apes were facing off for a fight.

-With the news reporters-

Three camera man and three reporters carefully approached Krillen and Piccolo.

"Excuse me sirs… but what are those massive apes?" one of the reporters asked them.

Krillen and Piccolo turned around.

"Why do you ask?"

"I was covering the 21st World tournament and one of the contestants turned into a giant ape." said the reporter with a black suit on

"Oh yes that was the most memorable moment in the whole World tournament." Krillen said. "Jackie Chun blew up the moon and everything."

"Yes now I remember what the contestant's name was Goku, wasn't it?" the reporter wearing the green suit said. "Yes it was he almost defeated Tien the next tournament and he beat King Piccolo Jr. the…" the reporter stopped as he got a closer look at Piccolo. "Didn't Goku destroy you?"

"Honestly… didn't the reporters see he helped me in the end, besides I'm no longer out to destroy the world anymore." Piccolo said.

"We fled after you announced yourself." The female reporter said.

"Right I forgot… that cleared people out in a hurry." Piccolo said; with a small laugh. "Next time I'll yell either Skunk or Fire, see what happens then."

Just then Vegeta Ape threw Gohan Ape to the ground, Goku Ape did a flying kick to Vegeta ape then Goku Ape hovered above the ground.

"Is one of the Apes Goku?" the same reporter asked.

"What's your name?" Krillen asked.

"It's Shane." Shane said.

"My name is Rosie." the one female Reporter said.

"My name is Ronald." The third Reporter said.

"Krillen!" they heard someone yell from the direction of the apes.

The group turned to find only two apes fighting. Goku… in human form was halfway between them and the apes looking at Krillen.

"Get that disk ready."

Goku went Ape and joined the fight, while Gohan shrunk back to his human form and, using the shock that appeared on Vegeta ape's face, grabbed Vegeta's tail, while Goku made sure that Vegeta couldn't move. Krillen shot forward aiming the destructo disk, once he got close enough he threw it at Vegeta's tail, the tail got cut clean through and Vegeta shrunk down to his regular size.

"You little rats!" Vegeta yelled. "How dare you cut off my TAIL!"

He launched an energy blast at Krillen but Goku intercepted it with a kick. Gohan launched a Masenko at Vegeta while Goku gathered energy for a weak spirit bomb. When Gohan and Krillen were clear Goku launched at Vegeta. Vegeta tried to avoid it but it followed him until it hit him, Vegeta fell to the ground with a thump. Krillen, Goku and Gohan went to meet him on the ground. Vegeta was struggling to get up; once h fell back down he took a remote out and pressed a button on it.

"Now what should we do with him?" Krillen asked. "We should kill him; He'd kill us if the situation was reversed."

"Then we'd be no better than him." Goku said. "Let his ship come."

Just as Krillen was about to ask what Goku meant a white sphere shot down at them and landed in front of Vegeta. Vegeta struggled to climb on board. As soon as Vegeta got in completely the door shut then the pod took off into the sky.

"He's getting away Goku." Krillen said; rushing forward. Goku put a hand on Krillen's shoulder, Krillen looked at Goku. "But Goku…"

"My dad's right Krillen." Gohan said. "If we kill him we will be like him… all he needs is to be shown mercy, and then he will learn it."

"Couldn't put it better myself." Goku said.

"You told me that." Gohan said. Gohan collapsed on the spot; luckily Goku caught him before he hit the rocks.

"I bet he's tired… I mean even with the senzu beans, he wasted a lot of energy." Piccolo said from behind them.


	7. Chapter 7

Since i have yet to put it offically on the Story here it is:

I do not own Dragon Ball Z, or anything related to it.

* * *

Chapter 7

Just as they were getting back to Tien's body a yellow rocket plane got landed. Chi-Chi jumped out of the plane and ran over to Goku, knocked him over and was holding Gohan in her arms.

"What did those nasty aliens do to you?" she asked the unconscious Gohan.

"Relax honey…" Goku said; as he got up from the ground. "He's fine, just tired from using too much energy, plus going ape."

"What do you mean going ape?" Chi-Chi asked.

"That's right you never saw me go Ape." Goku said rubbing the back of his head. "Come on we should head to west city get checked out at the Hospital."

"Where are the other bodies?" Bulma asked.

"They got destroyed." Krillen said. "Yamcha got blown up… and Chiaotzu blew himself up to try and kill one of the Saiyans… wasn't enough." His tears started falling. "They asked Goku not to interfere so they could avenge Yamcha, sadly they couldn't even beat the big guy together. To make matters worse Goku let the other Saiyan go."

Everyone (Bulma, Roshi, Chi-Chi, Oolong, and Puar) looked at Goku like he was crazy.

"What are you looking at?"

"You let a murdering freak escape?"

"Well why not… he has been used for and manipulated most of his life, while I figured he deserved to be shown what mercy looks like." Goku said. "Plus if we killed him we'd be like him, plus I'd be the only pure blood Saiyan left… at least until Namek." He said the last part very softly no one could barely here it (Piccolo heard it).

"But still, you should have killed him." Bulma said.

"See Bulma agrees with me." Krillen said.

"But she's mad since Yamcha has been killed." Chi-Chi said.

"I just thought of something." Roshi said.

Everybody looked at him (except Goku).

"Chiaotzu was already revived thanks to the Dragon Balls once… we can't bring him back again."

"Actually, we can." Goku said. "I'll bring you up to speed once Gohan is up."

After an hour trip they arrived in West City in front of the hospital, Gohan woke up once they reached the city, but Chi-Chi still wanted everyone to get checked out, regardless of the senzu beans, she wouldn't anyone eat them. Krillen, Goku, and Gohan had to stay in the hospital for a few days just to make sure there was no serious problem, they were even luckier that they were in the same room. Once everyone was settled in for the few days Chi-Chi and Piccolo rounded on Goku.

"So we're in the Hospital and Gohan's been caught up so tell us what you refused to tell us in the plane." Piccolo and demanded at the same time, they looked at each other then sent a glare at Goku.

"Well I am going to the planet Namek when I get out of here; that is the only way to get Chiaotzu back, since Shenron can't bring the same person back twice."

"But doesn't Shenron have more power?"

"But it's still Shenron." Goku said. "It's the dragon that Kami created, and since we don't have another Namekian that can create them, we stuck with that."

"So me and Kami are from planet Namek?" Piccolo asked.

"Yes… what do you know about your past?"

"Not much; I know that we were once one, other than that no idea."

"Well you two apart are a fierce as is right."

"That's right."

"If you two fused the nameless Namek would have, could've beat both Saiyans without much trouble." Goku explained. "It's like Tien's Multiform, how even though there is four of him that doesn't mean they are as strong as him… they each have a fourth of the original power; so when you and Kami defused…"

"Our power split in half; then when I was training I surpassed my father… Kami even, so the nameless Namekian would be more powerful."

"Correct, now I say you, me, Krillen and Gohan go to Namek to use their Dragon Balls."

"But what about the set of Dragon Balls here on earth…" Krillen asked. "There about recharged."

"We can't use them to much, bad things will happen; besides we might need a wish from them, so we'll collect them and leave them with Kami."

"Good idea, but wouldn't one of us have to stay here just in case someone else is after them?"

"Well we have two dragon Radars, right?" Goku asked Bulma.

"Yeah, just in case you broke one." Bulma said.

"Give that one to Mr. Popo, so he can gather them, and we'll tell him to catch one of the dragon balls."

"I have one of them." Krillen said. "I caught one when the dragon left, I think it's the four star ball, It's at Kami's lookout."

"That's good." Goku said.

"Goku, the region that that King Kai gave us for Namek it will take us over four billion years to get to." Bulma said.

"Actually not really, since I asked your dad to build a ship out of components from my brothers and my ships, along with the nameless Namekian's ship we'll get there a bit under a month… unless something happens."

"Like what?" Krillen asked.

"No idea." Goku said.

"That's very comforting." Krillen said.

"Goku… I don't want my little boy going into space." Chi-Chi said.

"I know you don't but he's very strong… and think of it like this… he gets to learn about a new culture, learn a new langue, and make new friends." Goku said. "I'll even make sure that he studies on the way to Namek."

"Let me think about it." Chi-Chi said. "No sneaking out of the room to train… Or else."

The next few day's flew by in a flash… actually it crawled by at a snail's pace, by the third day the trio that were in the room were stir crazy, plus had cabin fever as well; on the second day. When they were released they all went over to Capsule Corporation to check out the new ship. The ship had everything Goku asked for; a Study for Gohan filled with books (Chi-Chi was thrilled at that), Gravity machine in the training deck on the middle level (The gravity machine could go up to 3,000 times earth gravity)… The area around the navigation/steering was a normal gravity zone on the top of the ship, along with every level besides the training level, fully stocked kitchen, a tube elevator so Bulma or Krillen won't break any bones going to from the cockpit to the living area if Piccolo, Gohan and Goku were training by themselves, five bedrooms; the door to the latch could only be open with a password… the pass word is Kakarot. The whole ship was laser, and Asteroid proof (so nothing could destroy it, or damage it)… and could get to Namek in less than a month… two weeks in fact since it combined the Namek engine, plus the two Saiyan attack balls engine. Bulma announced that she was going with them just in case the radar got broken. Goku, Gohan, and Krillen were less than excited that she was going since it would be dangerous, but she wouldn't hear it, Piccolo had went to grab the dragon radar to give to Kami so Mr. Popo could gather the Dragon Balls, then grabbed how many senzu beans Korrin had left so they could train without fear of getting killed or got too weak. On the third day after the three got out of the hospital they all met on the Roshi's island to take off. Bulma arrived in her space suit, and the ship, while everyone the others came in their everyday/battle clothes (which annoyed Bulma to no end). At last everyone was on board the ship and it took off. Everyone in the ship was excited for different reasons: Bulma was excited to bring the others back, Gohan and Krillen were excited to meet a new race of aliens that are supposed to be friendly, Piccolo since he will meet his race for the first time, Goku was anxious for the fight against Frieza, and the Ginyu Force; even though he knew he had to kill them where the check in station will be destroyed along with the planet.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As soon as the ship left the atmosphere Goku, Gohan, Piccolo and Krillen went to the training level while Bulma stayed in the cockpit. The trio that trained with King Kai had a band that could control the Gravity around them so Krillen could stay within his comfort zone of forty times Earth's gravity, while the others were over three thousand times Earth's gravity. Bulma was mad that the four boys were busy training and not helping her around the ship… enough that she even barged into a training session that was at fifty times earth's gravity (Krillen was using the machine while the others used to watches added to the main machine) to rant saying she was doing all the hard stuff, sadly Bulma immediately fell to the ground as soon as she stepped out of the elevator, Krillen helped her get in to the elevator so she could stand, she didn't bother them much after that. For two weeks the group trained, they only took brakes when Gohan was studying and when they were eating. Two days before they were due on Namek, King Kai informed them that Frieza was on the planet; plus Tien, Yamcha and Chiaotzu made it past Snake Way. As the ship was about to land Krillen, Gohan, Goku and Piccolo lowered their Ki by a good amount so they could still fly yet not cause a reading in the scouters; Bulma had the scouter from Raditz; well modified so it was in English. As the ship landed they made sure it was safe for Bulma to enter the training section since that was where the door was.

"Wow my body feels so light." Krillen said as they were out of the ship.

"Well that's gravity training for you." Goku said.

"So now what do we do?" Piccolo asked.

"We find a place for a base, so we can rest when and if we need it… that power you all feel is Frieza."

"I never realized that energy could feel so… so evil." Krillen said.

"I know… not even Piccolo's was that corrupt when he was trying to destroy the world." Goku said.

"It seems to me that a lot of the energy he has is not even half." Piccolo said.

"You'd be right with that." Goku said. "He has at least four forms. One he is in right now must be his first form."

"How do you know that?" Gohan asked innocently.

"A feeling, plus it has something I'm not going to say just yet." Goku said.

Before they could do anything an attack ball came shooting to the planet.

"That's Vegeta… I can feel his energy from here."

Another attack ball came shooting to the planet.

"I wonder who that is." Gohan wondered

"Vegeta can handle him regardless the energy level is to different from each other, Vegeta's is towering over the other ones energy." Krillen said.

"And by the way the second Attack ball was chasing Vegeta; I'd say he'd finally turned against Frieza." Goku said.

Once everything was off and they got the supplies that they need out, they put the ship into a capsule. They found a cave and Bulma pulled out a house capsule and activated it (the house was as indestructible as the ship and a invisibility mode on it {complements of Bulma's father}) they were about to go in when they sensed Frieza's power level going past the cave's entrance Goku, gave Krillen the dragon radar.

"Go find a Dragon Ball Krillen." Goku said.

"But what about you guys?" Krillen said; activating the Radar. "Why me?"

"We need to protect a Dragon Ball just in case Vegeta… or Frieza can't make a wish, just tell them that your only want to help, they'll believe you." Goku said. "Plus we taught you instant Transmission before Vegeta arrived on earth."

"So I ask; what are you going to do?" Krillen asked

"Us three will follow Frieza, and try and help if we can." Piccolo said.

"Fine just make sure that we don't get caught." Krillen said.

Goku put a light stick on the ground, and activated it.

"Goku what is that?" Gohan asked.

"An energy stick… it will give off an amount of energy for us to use Instant Transmission, but low enough that it wouldn't register on scouters."

"If you say so." Krillen said.

They four walked out of the cave being extremely careful, once they got out they split up Krillen went north while Goku, Gohan and Piccolo went west following Frieza and his men. As they got close they stopped at the cliff just above the village that they were terrorizing… Piccolo was shocked to find more of his species than him and Kami. Two men dragged out an elder Namekian and two kids, hugging the elder's legs.

"Tell me where the Dragon ball that you are hiding is." The high rough voice of Frieza said.

The adult said something in Namekian. By the expression on piccolo's face he understood it.

"Don't give me that… I know you can talk normal." Frieza said.

"You will never get the Dragon balls." The elder Namekian said; Piccolo snickered.

"You know the other four villages said the same thing, but as you can see I am quite persuasive." Frieza said pointing to two people.

A pink person with spike on his head and was as wide as a whale, and a pale blue man with dark green hair were carrying two dragon balls each.

"Even if you do collect all seven of them you will never have your wish granted." The village elder said.

Before Frieza could talk again three Namekian's flew out of nowhere, and landed in fighting positions.

"Well more fighters." Frieza said. "Dordoria what are their power levels?"

The pink man raised his hand to the scouter, and looked at them in turn.

"They're weak boss in the range of a five hundred each." Dordoria said.

"Shame I'm starting to wonder if anyone on this rock can prove a challenge." Frieza said.

-On the cliff-

"Are they crazy?" Gohan whispered to Goku and Piccolo.

"I think so, but those machines can't detect hidden power level." Goku said. "Raditz, Vegeta, and Nappa didn't think that something like that could be real."

-Back in the village-

_'So that's how they found us those machines attached to their faces… if I can destroy them they will have to search manually.' _ The elder thought._ 'Since our villages are scattered they will have a harder time finding them.'_

The men with lasers wired to the scouters moved towards the three Namekians, they raised their blasters and shot energy at them, each of them blocked their shot. The three Namekians took down the ten men with ease.

"Zarbon will you watch these two dragon balls for me?" Dordoria asked.

"Certainly, Dordoria." The pale blue man said.

Dordoria dropped the two medium size Dragon Balls and took down all three Namekians within a minute. While the trio on the cliff were watching this there power spiked just enough to let the Namekians and Frieza and his men know they was someone with a power of one thousand five hundred, as soon as Dordoria landed the elder had finished his plan.

"Dende, Cargo let go of me, and whatever happens don't do anything foolish." The elder said.

"But Elder Moori…" the Namekian kid on his right leg started to say.

"Not now Dende." Moori said.

The two kids let go and Moori sprang into action. One by one he blasted all the scouters with a Ki blast, Frieza not even looking surprised at the resistance. Dordoria started to head in Moori's direction with blood in his eyes.

"You're going to get it old man." Dordoria said.

Piccolo had seen enough he stood up and yelled, he then charged down at Dordoria, Dordoria turned only to get slammed in the gut giving him a launch into a rock face on the opposite side of the village. Goku and Gohan flew down as well.

"Sorry we're late we wanted to see what was going on first." Goku said.

"And who might you three be?" Frieza asked the trio.

"Well that's Piccolo half of the nameless Namekian." Goku said pointing to Piccolo. "This is my son Gohan… and my name is Goku."

"Well those are interesting names." Frieza said.

"Well Goku isn't my birth name." Goku said.

"Oh really, what is it?" Frieza asked. "You look awfully familiar… I just can't place it."

"Sorry I'm not telling you." Goku said. "Now… hand over the Dragon Balls, we need them to wish a friend back to life, and my father."

"Well I'm going to wish for immortality." Frieza said. "And you can't stop me."

"You have to much evil in your heart; Gohan grab the dragon ball we need to get out of here, every Namek get ready to move." Goku said. _"Cover your eyes." _He sent to the Namekians and his son He put his hands near his face, fingers pointing to his nose. "Solar Flare!"

A bright light exploded from Goku. Goku felt Gohan and piccolo grab some of the Namekians and used the Instant Transmission back to get back to the cave. He felt the others fly away once it was only Goku, Frieza and his men he let the flare fade away, he grabbed the two Dragon Balls on the ground, and then used Transmission to get back to the base they set up. When he got there he turned felt that Krillen was back so he deactivated the energy device, and walked through the doors to see Moori, Dende, and Cargo talking to Bulma, Krillen, Gohan and Piccolo around the table, the Namekians had a glass of water each (Piccolo taught them a few things about his species that he and Kami figured out, as well as some of the langue {not that Goku needed it, he and Dende taught him all about Namek, and the Namekians, plus the language before Dende was killed and transferred the Dragon Balls over to Goku}), he saw two dragon balls near the door he put the two that he grabbed down with them.

"Hello all." Goku said.

Gohan looked up and ran over to Goku.

"Dad, I'm so glad you didn't get captured." Gohan said.

"Yeah Goku, took you long enough." Piccolo said.

"I had to keep of the flare for the other Namekians so they could escape, then I grabbed two Dragon Balls." Goku said pointing to the two more Dragon Balls. "Now we need three more to grab. So Krillen how was your grab?"

"It was ok, they knew about Frieza, they could sense him, but they somehow knew that I wasn't with them, I got the dragon Ball, when I was flying back Vegeta spotted me and started chasing me, I changed directions then used Instant Transmission to the village, then back here."

"Well that was clever." Goku said. "Now we need to find the one where they haven't been yet."

"Well from the ones that I see you have, and the others have, I would say only Grand elder Guru is left." Moori said. "I can tell that you all have a pure heart." He turned to Goku. "Well, you, your son and Piccolo do, well Piccolo's heart is getting brighter each minute."

"Sorry about the three Namek…"

"Actually they were still alive, they're on the beds resting, and I gave them a senzu bean." Piccolo said.

"Ok… I thought we might be too late, I apologize Moori, and we should have jumped in sooner." Goku said.

"But then they would have known about you… with the devices on their heads, if you powered up they would have seen it." Moori said. "You don't have to apologize; I might have done the same thing if I was in your position."

"But we would have saved the three from great pain." Goku said.

"You did what you thought was right." Moori said. "No one can blame you for that… I'm sure the others won't when they are up."

"Still I still feel responsible." Goku said.

"They said they were going to come here eventually but they had heard of the Dragon Balls from some operatives from another planet." Moori said. "Some were very vocal when they were trashing the place."

"But if I had Raditz's, Vegeta's, and Nappa's Scouters destroyed before the tyrant and his men wouldn't be here right now, then we could have all trained before coming here a bit more."

"What are you talking about?" Piccolo asked.

"I can't say… not right now." Goku said. "I can feel Guru from here; we could use Instant Transmission to get there."

"Which one is it?" Gohan asked.

"Feel it out, the only old energy out there." Goku said.

It took a few minutes for the others to locate Guru.

"Oh… his energy is really well hidden, if not for knowing how old he is…" Krillen said.

Gohan and Piccolo agreed.

"We'll stay here and keep the three that are unconscious company." Bulma said.

"May I please come?" Dende asked. "I might be able to help get you council with Grand Elder Guru."

"Of course Dende." Gohan said. "He can come, right?" he asked his dad.

"Well, it wouldn't be polite to say he can't come, so why not he can come, we just have to protect him." Goku said. "Not saying that he can't protect himself, just the people that aren't Namekians on this planet are more powerful than Dende; and Bulma's the weakest here."

Goku put the Dragon Balls that they had in a Capsule and put it in his sash for safe keeping, since the others were too weak to fight anyone. As the group of five walked outside the house they felt a familiar energy.

"Vegeta." Everyone yelled as they ran out of the cave entrance.

They saw Vegeta standing there with an evil glare.

"Well, you've made some friends with some locals." Vegeta said.

"Well when you decided that helping others is what you want to do… contact me." Goku said. "I'll make sure that everyone will know."

"HA… I only need one thing the Dragon ball that the monk stole."

"I didn't steal anything." Krillen said. "They gave it to me since the sensed my intentions were honest and true."

"In my opinion you stole it from me." Vegeta said.

Before anyone else could say anything Zarbon came out of the sky and landed in between Goku and his friends and Vegeta.

_"Piccolo, Gohan grab the others and get to Guru."_ Goku sent to Gohan and Piccolo.

"So Vegeta… I see that you made some new friends." Zarbon said.

"These insects aren't my friends Zarbon." Vegeta said.

"Zarbon is it." Goku said. "You think you can beat a Saiyan?"

"And what do you know about Saiyans?" Zarbon asked.

"They have monkey tails, grow into Great Apes… with or without the Blutz waves if they practice, have a few other forms, thick skin, get stronger after a near fatal injury, or get in fights, and they like to warp their tails around their waists, Hair never changes, unless you're a half Saiyan." Goku said. "Vegeta did I leave anything out?"

"…" Vegeta was silent.

"Oh… I did, Frieza wiped out the whole race." Goku said. "Minus Vegeta the Prince of Saiyans, Nappa, the weakest Saiyan yet, my half Brother Raditz, and me." Goku said.

Zarbon faced Goku.

"What are you talking about?" Zarbon said.

That's when Zarbon noticed the tail around Goku's waist, His mouth dropped.

"I see you finally noticed, that's right, I'm a pure blooded Saiyan." Goku said. "I was sent to earth to destroy it… but fortunately I suffered a head injury which deprogrammed me, and now I fight for justice, and now… after so many years I've trained, I've made sure I know my Past, Present and Future." He took a breath. "Along with my friends and Family… My Son Gohan has already surpassed you, but he won't be in this fight… I will."

Gohan grabbed Dende, and Piccolo grabbed Krillen, and the four disappeared.

"Now that they are far away from this place Vegeta… will you start this fight?" Goku asked.

"I only have on question… how did you transform when we first met?" Vegeta asked.

"I'll explain it to you if you help destroy Frieza's men, you know as retribution against our kind." Goku said.

"Why should I help you?" Vegeta said. "You are a low class Saiyan, who can't even…"

"I did progress farther than you ever did." Goku said. "I also know you future… it's a good one, I hope it will still be that."

"I don't have time to listen to your pathetic ramblings."

"You do know my father could see the future…" Goku said. "He tried to warn our race about its destruction. Yet everyone thought not to listen to the ravings of a man who had so much field experience that he could have become the first Super Saiyan to grace the universe."

"No that's my destiny." Vegeta roared.

"Well, Fates not on your side…" Goku said. "If my father properly healed, and then…

"Can you stop this bickering?" Zarbon asked. "I come to fight, yet all you are doing is arguing about who is more powerful."

"You know for someone who has enough energy that could take out Vegeta right now… you sure do look like you don't… come on show us your true form." Goku said.

"Kakarot… when will you learn the only species in the Galaxy that can transform…" Vegeta was cut off by the sound of Zarbon transforming.

After a few seconds Zarbon was buff, with scales, and his face looked like a lizard head.

"But… that's impossible." Vegeta said.

"Vegeta… anything is possible." Goku said. "So Zarbon, how about you beat up Vegeta… then come and find me."

Goku teleported outside of Guru's place.

"Hello?" Goku asked.

The door opened to see a Namekian.

"Hello, you must be Goku, your son was just talking about you." The Namekian said. "I'm Neil."

He raised his hand to shake Goku's hand. Goku took it and shook.

"Please come inside." Neil said.

Goku followed Neil inside the building then up to the second floor. Goku walked up to the Elder Namekian.

"Hello Grand Elder Guru… can you scan my memories, I need to teach you something, so only I can apologies for what I did."

Guru looked at Goku for a second then signaled him to move closer. Goku went to Arms reach of Guru, and Guru laid his hand on Goku's head, and examined Goku's life. After a few seconds a glow erupted around Goku.

"Grand Elder… why did you wake the hidden power within me…" Goku asked.

"I sensed within you much despair, and an honor to make things go the way they were supposed to be, as you put it, knowing the future, you always want to change it, but you can see the events that are supposed to happen… like the Evil that came here… they were supposed to come, while you were supposed to die in your fight against your brother, and lose so much life in your fight against Vegeta that what you are would be possible, but since you already did achieve that, you could take this fight to the evil, and it will destroy our home." He coughed. "I also see that what is to come is what is to happen, you were supposed to kill him here, yet you let him live, and that became your downfall… if you notice, I gave you knowledge to help you, along with teaching though the mind as well as unlocking potential that has been locked away." He lifted his hand off of Goku. "Ask your child to come here."

"Gohan, step this way… he's going to free more of your hidden power." Goku explained.

Gohan walked up and Let Guru unblocked his power.

"Gohan…" Guru said. "Listen to your father… and when the time comes… remember your family." He raised his hand off of Gohan's head. "Neil." Gohan walked back to Goku.

"Yes Grand Elder…" Neil said.

"Though this man I saw your future." Guru said, motioning to Goku. "You are destined to fight the great evil that is on this planet."

"I under…"

"No you don't… the first time he comes is here, he asks why he can't activate the Dragon Balls, you will fight him, and you will lose… only to be saved by half of the Nameless Namekian… I remember him, he was my cousin, and he was powerful, born to the Dragon clan, as well as the fighting clan."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Neil asked.

"You were so badly injured that you fused with him, in his body, and together you beat the first form of Frieza." He coughed yet again.

"Then where is the other half of this Nameless Namekian?" Neil said. "I'll fuse with him."

"He is standing right here." Guru said, pointing to Piccolo. "You and he have intertwined destinies, even if you didn't fight the evil on this planet, they would still be intertwined."

"Are you sure about this?" Neil and Piccolo asked at the same time.

"We are sure… there will be a time when the Nameless on will rise again… stronger than before." Guru said. "That is with Neil's help and Goku's training. Dende, come here."

Dende walked over to Guru. Guru put his hand on Dende's head. After a few minutes Dende glowed.

"I unlocked your power… you had enough that it had to be locked away, but with these new friends you may be able to control it… along with giving you the knowledge of Dragon Balls… finally I gave you the gift of healing… soon the Namekian's will leave so Goku and the great Evil can fight, so Goku can fight without worry of Harming anyone… we will use the Earth's Dragon Balls to grant that wish, and when the time comes for the Namekian's to leave that planet… my wish Dende, is that you will stay there, I can see the friendship between you and Gohan blooming already, I also see you as Earth's new Guardian."

"But Elder Guru…"

"Dende." Goku interrupted. "He knows that because I saw that, when I asked the Eternal Dragon about my future, I saw you talking to Gohan, and you were at the place of the Guardian's place, you were the wisest Guardian we had."

"But what about Kami?" Krillen asked.

"He's old… and Piccolo and Kami will become the Nameless Namekian once again." Goku said. "Since to many times one has risked his life for their own good."

Dende stood quietly.

"You know Dende, If what dad saw is true, you'll already be at earth, besides, you are cool." Krillen said.

Gohan nodded his head.

"Thank you Krillen, Gohan." Dende said.

Just then they felt something.

"Someone just took out Vegeta… he's still alive, but…" Krillen said.

"Well he didn't want my help." Goku said. "So I left… he can beat Zarbon on his own now… and Dordoria, he was taken care of before Vegeta found us."

"You've calculated everything." Guru coughed.

"I have." Goku said.

"I present you with the Dragon Ball that I watch over." Guru said.

He placed his and on top of the chair and removed the Dragon Ball from its pedestal, then handed it to Goku. Goku took out the capsule with the other Dragon Balls and added the one star ball in the box the other ones are in.

"Thank you Guru, we will fight this evil… it may be a couple of hours… but by the time it starts the planet will be void of all life except me and Frieza." Goku said. "Krillen go make sure that Bulma, Moori and the three other Namekians are safe."

"What will you guys do?" Krillen asked.

"fly around… see if me or Piccolo can get aboard the ship, and get the Dragon Balls, Dende, we'll need you to come, just in case one of us gets hurt badly." Goku said.

"I understand." Dende said.

Krillen went to the first floor and flew to where Bulma is. While Gohan, Goku and Dende walked outside. Piccolo and Neil were fusing then meeting the others outside. Once the newly strengthened Piccolo came outside the group flew. When they were half way there they sensed Vegeta coming at them. Goku stopped in mid air and the others followed suit. A few seconds later Vegeta was in front of them more powerful than before, also five attack pods fell from the sky, landing in the area of Frieza's ship, each pod had a person with a high energy level.

"You idiot." Vegeta said. "You left me there to fight for myself."

"Well I could tell you didn't want my help." Goku said. "I don't sense Zarbon anywhere, he's dead." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah, he got me leaving, I blasted him into pieces." Vegeta said.

"What about Dordoria?" Goku asked sarcastically.

"I dealt with him after I ran into your bald headed friend." Vegeta said. "He told me that Frieza destroyed our planet, you were telling the truth." He looked behind him.

"The Ginyu Force?" Goku asked.

Vegeta looked at him in shock.

"How did you know?" Vegeta asked.

"I asked the Eternal Dragon on earth to show me my future." Goku said. "It showed me a lot than meets the eye, and I have been training for a while now, for these battles."

"So that's why whenever we meet you have some random comment, Kakarot."

"Yep." Goku said. "I know all about the Ginyu force watch out for the purple one with Horns, Ginyu, he has the ability to switch bodies, Recoome looks like a human with red hair and huge muscles is supposedly the strongest, but Gohan could probably beat him, The reddish orange is Jeice, he has strong energy attacks, and pretty strong, Burter, the blue guy is supposed to be fast, the fastest in the universe, but compared to me, Gohan and Piccolo he's as slow as an earth slug, and then there is Guido, he's the smallest, and physically the weakest in the Ginyu force."

"How do we stop Ginyu?" Gohan asked.

"Easy we use a frog that way he's can't talk, as for the Smallest Guldo we can shock him with speed, and uneven ground."

"Dad, you are good with your speed." Gohan said.

"Yeah, you know, that everyone here is giving off some major energy level." Goku said.

"What's your point Kakarot?" Vegeta asked.

"The Ginyu Force has scouters." Goku said.

"But that means we should get down as soon as possible." Gohan said. "Dende follow me."

Gohan and Dende flew below and to a good size chunk of land. Piccolo Followed.

"Well when on Namek, do as the Namekians do." Goku said.

Goku also flew down to the others. Vegeta followed. When they arrived Krillen came in a matter of seconds.

"I was going to check on Bulma, and then I felt some more strong energy coming." Krillen said.

"It's the Ginyu Force, they came baring Scouters." Goku said. "Vegeta here, promised to help."

"I did not." Vegeta said. "I need the Dragon Balls you collected. I have the two that Frieza and his men had."

"Sorry, but we aren't handing them over." Goku said.

"Kakarot!" Vegeta roared.

That's when five people came from the south. One was purple with two black horns sprouting diagonally out of the top of his head. A Red-orange man with white hair. A blue man. A white man with red hair. And a short, round green man with four eyes. All of them were wearing armor and had scouters on their left eye. As soon as they landed they form poses and introduced themselves.

"Well if it isn't the Ginyu Loser Force Five." Goku said. "The weakest warriors in the galaxy… scratch that… the whole of creation."

"You'll pay for that!" Recoome yelled.

He charged at Goku, but Goku vanished and Recoome smashed into Vegeta. Vegeta retaliated after a few good minutes of fighting Vegeta was lying on the ground struggling to get up.

"Well the prince isn't as mighty as he would appear." Ginyu said laughing. "Take care of them, Frieza wanted to talk to me after we found the miscreants."

Ginyu flew off towards Frieza, while Goku was planing.

_"Gohan, Dende nod you heads so I know you're listening."_ Goku said in their minds, the two kids nodded. _"Good, Dende… I need you to go find a frog, or another harmless creature that cannot fly, yes there is a reason for that; son, I need you to go with him, as a bodyguard, just in case Frieza or Ginyu find you… another thing… if Ginyu finds you, he will let you beat him up… then he will switch bodies with you, if he tries and you have the creature through it in to the path of Ginyu's ability… understand?"_ both kids nodded and flew off. _"Krillen, give Vegeta a senzu bean… no I'm not crazy."_ Krillen floated over to Vegeta.

"Where are they going?" Guldo asked.

"When would you like to know?" Goku said.

He disappeared from sight and landed behind Guldo and blasted him from behind. Guldo was vaporized on the spot.

"There, so he can't freeze time." Goku said.

The other three members of the Ginyu force looked at Goku in shock.

"I don't see him beating me." Recoome said in his slow deep voice.

Recoome charged at Goku. Goku put his hand up and Recoome hit Goku's hand and fell to the ground.

"What I'd hit?" he asked as he got up. "That's right, now I'll show you one of my big weapons." Recoome knelt down and put his fists on the ground. "Alright now… he it comes." He said getting up and putting poses on. "Mighty… eh." Before he could finish Goku hit him in the gut, spreading his Ki from the elbow, Recoome fell to the ground and didn't move.

"Sorry about that… I saw the opening." Goku said. "It screamed attack.

"We'll get you for that." Jeice said.

"Well I'm giving you a warning… you can leave, and never be a threat again, or you can wind up as your friends here." Goku said pointing to the unconscious Recoome and ashes of Guldo.

Burter charged at Goku, and missed. He turned around and saw Goku looking at him like he hasn't even moved.

"Jeice let's impress him with our speed." Burter said.

"Alright." Jeice said in an Australian accent.

Burter and Jeice flew at him then stopped a few feet from him, and then shot out in a different direction, or moving past him, yet Goku was unmoving. When the two threw the first punch Goku intercepted them and punched them so hard they flew back twenty feet in opposite directions. They stood up from the rubble.

"My face… my brilliant face!" Jeice said. "I'll get you for that!"

"Weren't we supposed to be fighting?" Goku asked sarcastically. "Oh… wait, you aren't used to being hit."

Goku vanished; he reappeared behind Jeice and kicked him in the back of the neck. Jeice flew farther than Burter, who was currently in shock, Jeice landed in another pillar of earth and the pillar fell on top him, he didn't get up.

"Well Burter… think you can take me?" Goku asked.

"I'll take you." Burter said.

Burter charged at Goku, Goku threw a Kamehameha at Burter. Burter wasn't fast enough and got vaporized.

"Well that takes care of all but one…" Goku began.

"Daddy!" Gohan yelled.

Everyone turned to se Gohan and Dende coming back, Gohan was holding Ginyu's body, while Dende was holding a frog.

Once they got close to the ground, Gohan let Ginyu drop, Ginyu hopped away.

"We got cornered by Ginyu… we did what you said." Gohan said proudly.

"Good job… how much did he land on you?" Goku asked.

"Quite a bit, but I wasn't paying attention, since I was making sure Dende didn't get hit, I'm alright… Dende healed me after the fight." Gohan said quickly.

"Good job son." Goku said hugging Gohan, he let go and put his hand on Dende. "Good job Dende."

"Thank you Goku, and thanks for the advice." Dende said. "I'm glad I could help."

He put the frog that now contained Ginyu on the ground.

"I only said what I would have done in that situation." Goku said.

"I guess you're right." Dende said.

"I need you all to be quiet… I need to contact Kami." Goku told everyone. He closed his eyes and concentrated on Kami. _"Kami… are you there?"_

_"Goku? Is that you?"_ Kami asked.

_"Yeah… are the Dragon Balls been found yet?"_

_"All but the three star ball. Mr. Popo is close to it."_

_"Ok, tell Shenron to activate Wish sequence number two."_

_"Which will be?"_

_"Revive everyone that was killed by Frieza, and his men; the next one would be transport all Namekians, Gohan, Bulma, Krillen, and Vegeta off planet, to the center of Capsule Corp. oh don't be afraid to mingle as well when they get there… that will leave me alone with Frieza and whoever else is here, but I can handle that."_

_"And the third wish?" _

_"It will bring Tien and Chiaotzu back."_

_ "It won't be easy, I'll give you… wait… I have to go, Frieza's coming. Contact me when Shenron is granting the wish."_ Goku cut the link off, he turned to the others and saw their faces, and they could tell Frieza was coming as well.

"Well what does Kami have to say?" Krillen asked.

"He only needs one more, Popo's close to it." Goku said. "Then wish Sequence number two will be activated, which will be the Namekians will be revived, and all but Frieza's men will be teleported off this planet."

"Is there anything else?" Gohan asked.

"One more thing, bring Tien and Chiaotzu back." Goku said.

"Well, well, well." A cold, rough voice said.

Everyone turned to face the voice and they saw Frieza in his hover chair. Goku slipped the capsule that housed the Dragon Balls into his hand, and then tossed it to Gohan.

_"Keep that Capsule safe, I need you and Krillen to go find the other Dragon Balls, Krillen has the radar, so it will be easier."_ Goku told his son telepathically.

"So, all of my enemies are here." Frieza said.

"Well I'm here." Goku said, trying to keep attention off Gohan and Krillen. "Both physically and mentally."

"And who are you?" Frieza asked.

"This is Piccolo." Goku said pointing to Piccolo. "One of the Strongest Namekians alive." He stepped forward. "And I'm Goku… but that is what the people of earth call me." He floated up to be at eye level with the monster. "The Saiyan race knows me as Kakarot, Saiyan son of Bardock and Lilith, half Prince of the Saiyans, Half brother to Raditz, and half brother of Vegeta himself, adopted by King Vegeta in secret." Vegeta looked surprised at that news. "My true father could see the future, he saw you coming before you even got there, he faced your men who have killed for you, yet you killed them with the entire Saiyan race, and when he died he had one last vision." The ground around him started to shake; the air came thick with energy. "He saw that you and I would meet here on Planet Namek, for the first and the last time." Lighting struck around him.

_"Goku!" _Kami yelled though the thick energy around Goku._ "The Dragon is granting the wish as we speak"_

Goku started to sense the Namekians around the planet being brought back to life, then one by one disappearing from the planet surface. He felt Gohan and Krillen disappear with the Dragon Balls, he felt Bulma and the four Namekians she was with disappear, he felt Grand Elder Guru disappear, he felt Piccolo disappear, and he felt Vegeta disappear.

"Where have they gone?" Frieza demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Goku asked the clouds were turning dark and the lighting strike was getting more frequent. "There was a reason why I came, I could have just called you out true, but I figured that we needed this place free of innocent life, so that would mean the Namekians, my friends, and Vegeta."

"Vegeta isn't innocent; he's killed a hundred more times than you have." Frieza said.

"That may be true, but the thing is, he can stop, I have seen the future, and you aren't in it. And no matter what your power level is I can beat you." Lighting struck Goku;

Goku's hair stood up from and turned gold, his tail fur also turned gold, his eyes turned teal, and his muscles got more defined. Frieza looked scared for the first time in his life.

"Do you know what I am?" Goku asked.

"It's not Possible… you kind can only turn into dirty apes." Frieza stuttered.

"You though wrong." A semi-angry Goku said. "I am the Hope in the universe, I am the answer to all living things that call out for peace, I am the protector of the innocent, I am the Light in the Darkness, and I am an ally for good, nightmare to you."

Frieza's hover chair shattered to millions of pieces, making Frieza fall on his butt.

"What are you?" Frieza stuttered.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Goku asked. "I'm a Super Saiyan." He said as energy was coming off of him in waves so powerful anyone on earth could feel it.

"That's impossible, no one should have this much energy!" Frieza said.

"Well call me no one." Goku said. "Because I'm the no one that beat you."

Frieza stood up.

You haven't beaten me yet." Frieza said.

Frieza concentrated. His form started shifting. Soon he looked like a more muscular version of himself, then he looked like a dragon, then his armor started to break and he became his final smooth white form, and finally, his muscles grew to an enormous size.

"Well will we finally have a challenge now?" Frieza asked.

"Well, you're not the only one to have a few new tricks." Goku said.

He powered up till he reached Super Saiyan 2, then his hair went to his waist for Super Saiyan 3, finally he grew into a Hybrid human/ape form which was Super Saiyan 4.

"Like this, it's called Super Saiyan 4." Goku said.

Goku disappeared and appeared behind Frieza, he kicked Frieza and Frieza went flying. Frieza got up and launched two destructo homing disks. Goku blocked them and threw a Kamehameha at Frieza. Frieza dodged, and sent a kill beam. Goku dodged. The fighting went on for an hour.

"Well, I must admit that you are stronger than I would have thought." Frieza said. "But let's see how you deal with this."

He raised his pointer finger and a warm glow soon a huge ball of energy was at Frieza's fingers; he turned the energy downwards and shot it to the ground.

"Let's see how a Saiyan can breathe in space." Frieza yelled, as the energy ball made a huge hole in the planet.

"You don't get it do you?" Goku asked. "I once wished to be able to fight in any environment, which includes space. Plus I'm immortal!"

Frieza's eyes widened on shock. Goku held up a hand, and in it was pure white energy, which kept growing.

"You know what this is?" he asked, Frieza shook his head unable to talk. "This is pure life force energy, while my team was coming here when we passed Planets; I asked for energy from that planet… this is the result." It finally stopped growing, it was huger than a normal Planet crushed that Frieza makes. "And it is locked on too you, you can try to out run it, but there is no way you can." He said with a smirk. Goku threw the Spirit Bomb.

Frieza could barely move; it was like the energy was trapping him where he floated. The energy ball hit Frieza… and Frieza was no more.

"So I wonder what you think about losing to a monkey. Well time to get off this rock, while I still can." Goku said to no one in particular, while he changed back to regular old Supper Saiyan 1. "Wait…"

He teleported to where Frieza's ship was to see it taking off.

_'I can't have that."_ Goku thought.

He shot some Ki into the ship disabling it; he teleported inside the ship to get Saiyan Armor, he put it in a capsule. He then concentrated on Gohan's Ki and teleported to safety. Thirty minutes after he left the planet blew up.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

He appeared in the Park dome of the Capsule Corp; he walked around and greeted the several Namekians around him, he stopped by to say hi to Elder Moori, who is now in charge of the Dragon Balls, since Guru felt it was time to pass on. He found Gohan talking to Krillen, Dende, Bulma, Vegeta, Tien and Chiaotzu. Yamcha would be brought back to life in a few hours thanks to the Namekian Dragon Balls. As he walked up Vegeta stared at Goku with hatred in his eyes. Vegeta walked up to him.

"Kakarot…Do you have any ideas what you have become?" Vegeta demanded.

"A Super Saiyan." Goku replied.

"…" Vegeta was soundless.

"Daddy!" Gohan said running up to him.

Goku powered out of his SS1 and picked up Gohan.

"Hey Gohan, what are you guys talking about?" Goku asked.

"We were talking about if you'd make it back." Gohan said. "I had a feeling that you would, so did Dende, and Krillen."

"Thanks son." Goku said. "That means a lot." He said looking the ones who thought he'd make it.

"Bulma didn't, neither did Tien." Gohan continued.

"You honestly thought I wouldn't make it?" Goku asked Bulma pretending to be hurt, he let Gohan down and Gohan ran into the corridor looking for something, Dende followed.

"You're not out of the woods yet." Bulma said.

"What do you mean?" Goku asked.

"As soon as we got here I called Chi-Chi." Bulma said.

"Why did you do that?" Goku asked.

"I called her because she hasn't seen you for a month, and two days." Bulma said.

"I guess… I can't believe it was a month, and two days." Goku said.

Before they could say anything else a door opened and Chi-Chi rushed in.

"Where is he?!" Chi-Chi yelled. She rushed over to Bulma, and Goku were. "Where's my little Gohan?"

Bulma looked around.

"That's wired I thought he was still in here." Bulma said.

"I sense him; he's with Dende, and your father Bulma." Goku said.

Bulma looked around.

"Well he's not playing with any of the animals." Bulma said.

"He's somewhere in one of the other rooms." Goku said.

"Well let's go find them, I don't want them messing up anything."

They walked out the door, and into a corridor. As they got closer they heard noises.

"So what you're telling me is that if we add this compound to this we'll get a better healing fluid?"

"Yeah… I saw notes when I snuck aboard Frieza's ship to get the last two Dragon Balls, which they got back from Vegeta, I was able to look at some of the stuff and I found that I was able to understand a lot, well from what I could read." Gohan said. "I could tell that the nutrient of the water was weak, if they could make it more potent it could heal people faster."

The three adults looked into a room where they saw Dr. Brief and Gohan talking in front of a machine. Bulma recognized it as one of the designs Goku gave when he visited to find out more about the martial arts tournament, Saiyan g he had seen it in a scene from the future. Apparently Gohan was helping make adjustments to it. Dende was watching carefully learning about what was going on.

"Really, how much could you read?" Dr. Brief asked.

"Not much, not much was written in any language known to man, but a friend that helped trained me along with dad, and Piccolo taught me a few basic alien languages." Gohan said. "Maybe Vegeta could teach me whatever he mumbles."

Goku just now noticed Vegeta mumbling something while looking at the healing machine. Goku could tell it was Saiya, the normal language that all Saiyans spoke.

"I can help with that." Goku said.

Everyone jumped (Vegeta didn't), since they forgot that Goku was even there, he was being so quiet.

"What are you talking about Kakarot?" Vegeta said.

"Well, I learned Saiya when I asked the Eternal dragon about my past… now thanks to what I learned with Guru, and King Kai I can teach anybody it." Goku said.

"How long will that take dad?" Gohan asked.

"Well… come over here." Goku said.

Gohan got up from the table he was using, to write out long equations and such. Once he was next to his father Goku put his hand on his head, just like how Guru unlocked hidden power. Goku closed his eyes, after a few minutes Gohan's head started to hurt. After five minutes Goku lifted his hand.

"Sorry it took so long; I also taught him more about the Saiyan race, and a few other things." Goku said. **"Son can you understand me?"** Goku asked in Saiya.

**"Yeah dad, I can."** Gohan said concentrating.

**"Great… now I can't yell insults at you." **Vegeta said sarcastically.

**"Cranky."** Gohan muttered.

**"What was that you said Brat?!" **Vegeta demanded.

**"Nothing."** Gohan said quickly.

"Good you have it down, that was the first time I actually tried o do that, I mean I'd know it'd work, but not by that extent." Goku said. He turned to his wife. "So how was your time alone?"

"It was boring; I did stay at dad's palace." Chi-Chi said. "It's been a while since I visited, I mean he always visits us, but I figured I should go visit for the time you were away."

"Well I guess we should go over there now that we're all back." Goku said.

"Are you sure?" Chi-Chi asked. "I thought I said that I didn't want Gohan to go there until he was able to cope that he is a prince… well duke at least."

"Come on Chi-Chi, besides he is the prince, you know that unofficially your dad stepped down, but officially he hasn't, he's taking orders from you when he has questions… or did you not read that in the paper, a few weeks before the last World Tournament?"

"What…" Chi-Chi asked. "Why didn't he tell me… that would explain all the attention I got from the people… and why dad keeps sending me things to look at."

"I thought you knew." Goku said. "Or Bulma might have told you."

Chi-Chi glared at her husband. They both jumped when both briefs yelled.

"That's amazing Gohan… I can't believe you figured it out." Bulma said.

"Apparently Gohan figured out something." Goku said.

"What did you figure out?" Chi-Chi asked Gohan.

"Well something about how to modify the Rejuvenation tank." Gohan said showing his mom the plans.

"Wow, you are an exceptional artist, maybe we could have you draw a few things to sell them." Chi-Chi said. "Then you could become famous for being and artist and a doctor!" Chi-Chi screamed.

The Saiyans and half Saiyan covered their ears.

"Gee, Chi-Chi calm down." Goku said.

"Did you know he was an artist?" Chi-Chi asked Goku.

"Well artist does perform in many ways." Goku said.

"And you didn't tell me?" Chi-Chi asked.

"I didn't know what else he could do." Goku said. "Though he is hiding things."

"Gohan, what…" Chi-Chi turned to talk to her son to find him talking to Dende in Namekian.

"Yeah, I also know a lot about the Namekian language as well… thanks to Guru" Goku said. _'As well as customs and everything else about them.'_

"Wow, Goku I'm impressed maybe you could do that with other languages." Bulma said.

"Actually, one of my wishes was to speak, read and write every language in the known universe, and I transferred all of that to Gohan, and since Gohan has a photographic memory it was easy. When I was transferring Saiya and the Namekian language, I looked through his memories and gave him the knowledge to understand what he saw on the ship."

"Wow." Bulma said.

"Hey Gohan… can I talk to you for a second… alone?" Goku asked.

Gohan gulped.

"Sure dad." Gohan got up from where he was sitting, and followed his dad out the door, then through the winding corridors of Capsule Corp. when they arrived on a look out overlooking the city to the east they walked onto the terrace.

"I'm amazed Gohan." Goku said. "I thought what I was hiding, I was hiding very well, but with you I didn't see it coming."

"What are you talking about dad?" Gohan asked getting nervous.

"You're from the future." Goku said.

"…" Gohan stayed silent, looking down.

"Son, look at me." Gohan looked up. "I'm not mad, I did the same thing."

"Wait, when are you from?" Gohan asked.

"How about you answer so I know where to leave off." Goku said. "Not like I will."

"It was right after the battle with Buu." Gohan said. "I… me and Dende were the only ones left after Buu destroyed everything, Dende said it wasn't supposed to be like that, that things in the time stream got messed up, plus I wanted to spend more time as a family, with you, mom and Goten. I can go super Saiyan 2 before I came back."

"Yeah, interesting, well if you must know… I took care of Buu, and Garlic Jr. already." Goku said.

"How… when?" Gohan asked surprised.

"On some of those days where I was training by myself." Goku said. "I moved Buu's egg to a secure location, and then I found out where Garlic Jr. was and teleported him to it, along with the Spice gang, plus I made them mortal."

"So they can still escape?" Gohan asked nervously.

"Nope, I blew it up the night before the Saiyans arrived."

"…" Gohan was thinking, and then his face lit up. "You placed them on the moon."

"Yep, best place for them." Goku said. "I must admit… I never took you for doing what I did, I mean, when we were training… when did you come back?"

"I came back as we were fighting in the Tournament." Gohan said. "To be more specific… the night before we met the Videl."

"And you looked though the memories that you had once you arrived…" Goku started, Gohan nodded.

"Yeah, I was surprised when I awoke up at King Kai's planet, I never was there." Gohan said. "So why did you come back?"

"Well the official story will be; Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler came back in a fused state." Goku said. "I beat them, but half the planet was destroyed and sure I was training Shenron, but he couldn't wish back the lives lost in that battle."

"Who died… I mean that we know." Gohan said.

"None that you know… well there was your daughter, but she was old, very old, then you had your great, great grandson… I think, and again Vegeta's great, great, great grandson… both of whom could go Super Saiyan."

"Wow… I had a daughter." Gohan said. "Who did I marry?"

"I think you already know." Goku said.

"Videl." Gohan said in a romantic whisper.

"Now I definitely know you're from the future." Goku said laughingly. "So how did it feel beating her?"

"It was confusing, but at least we got the match that we wanted… ok, not really but it was fun, for her, to find someone that can't beat her. But every time I was near her my Saiyan instincts were taking over, even from when I was from, and now I know why."

"The real reason is I wanted to spend time with you, Chi-Chi, everyone." Goku said. "You know we have two people spying on us right?"

"Yep, Piccolo and Dende, I was going to tell them anyways, since Piccolo was my first teacher so if I slip saying I was in the wild for six months to get used to not having everything handed to me he could cover for me, and Dende was my first friend around my own age." Gohan said. **_"You can come in now you two."_** Gohan said in Namekese.

**_"So you what was that about?"_** Dende asked. **_"It seemed like you two are from two different futures."_**

**_"We are."_** Goku said. **_"Kind of funny, don't you think so Piccolo?"_**

**_"Are you telling me, that you knew all of this was going to happen?"_** Piccolo demanded.

**_"Well as the earthlings say… duh."_**

**_"Why you…"_** Piccolo started.

**_Well we can tell you about some things in the future."_** Goku said.

**_"Fine, but you better not leave anything out."_**

For the next hour they talked, and talked (All in Namekese {just in case Vegeta came by to eavesdrop}). Piccolo would interrupt talking about all the training they've done, mostly having Goku working on Healing with something called Blutz Waves, when Gohan's tail got cut off when they were training for the Saiyans to arrive. After another two hours of talking everything was said. Bye the time that they got through with everything Elder Moori came up saying it was time for the other Namekians to leave (Dende was holding to the Promise he gave to Guru to stay on earth… besides he liked hanging with Gohan… even if he was from the future). They went to the back field of Capsule Corp. and Gohan released the Dragon Balls from the Capsule. The first wish was that Yamcha was brought back to life. The second wish was that Gero wouldn't remember to put the bombs in all his androids… yet think he did. Finally the third wish was used to have the Namekians minus Kami, Piccolo, and Dende to be teleported to a planet like Namek. Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, and Dende then teleported to the Look out to find Kami… Kami agreed to step down when the time was right, and teach Dende to become the greatest Guardian to ever live. Goku and Gohan also filled Kami in about them being from two different futures.

For the next three months Gohan and Goku trained in Gravity rooms behind their house, and individual Gravity bracelets/watches with weighted gear, visited the lookout (Dende taught them how to heal, and Kami taught them a better way of teleporting, and Piccolo taught them to use Ki to change outfits, and multiform), Study, and for Gohan work in a lab, making, creating, repairing, and writing down things to help better the future. As the fourth month died, everyone who could feel Ki; felt something evil enter the Atmosphere. Goku and Gohan switched into the Saiyan gear and flew out the window… with Chi-Chi following them to demand an explanation of what the two were doing flying off like that (Chi-Chi was left behind since she still can't fly that fast, and for the fact they teleported out of sight). They landed in an area of a dessert with mountains around all sides… the perfect landing spot for any ship, while making their Ki a flare for anything that can sense it. Soon Yamcha, Tien, Vegeta, Piccolo and Krillen arrived. Bulma also arrived claiming she missed the action on Namek, and not wanting to miss it here.

"So who do you think that power belongs to guys?" Yamcha asked.

"It's not Frieza, but it feels the same." Vegeta said.

"It's King Cold and his other son Cooler…" Goku said, aloud. "We should only be fighting Cold…but why is Cooler here?" Goku muttered, only Piccolo, and Gohan heard it.

The ship came out of nowhere and landed in front of them. The ramp into the ship opened up and thirty men came out of it followed by King Cold and Cooler.

"Well, what do we have here?" Cold said.

"One of these must be the one who killed Frieza." Cooler said.

"Your right, but which one did?" Cold asked.

"I did." Goku said powering up to Super Saiyan.

"And I could have helped." Gohan said also powering up to Super Saiyan.

Vegeta looked shocked. _'How is this possible, the third class Saiyan's son ascended before me… the prince of all Saiyans? What else have they done if they can go to this level?'_ Vegeta thought.

"Wow, and what are you supposed to be?" Cold asked boringly.

"We're Saiyans… Super Saiyans." Goku and Gohan said together. "But…" They ascended to Super Saiyan 2. "… We're double the trouble at Super Saiyan two."

"Does anyone else feel like they're going to black out from how much power Goku and Gohan are putting out?" Tien asked in shock. All but Vegeta (who was in shock) and Piccolo (who knew about this level, and trained around them while they were in it) nodded. "Good, I thought I was the only one."

By the time Tien finished talking the goon patrol was down for the count, with fist shape holes in their armor.

**"Well that was easy dad."** Gohan said in Saiya.

**"Sure was."** Goku agreed in Saiya.

"Well, I think we should fight now." cooler said.

**"Let me handle him dad."** Gohan said.

**"You don't even have to go three."** Goku said.

**"I know."** Gohan said. **"And I don't care."** He cried as he flew towards Cooler.

Before Cooler could do anything he was being pounded by Gohan, he tried to punch him but Gohan flew up and lunched a Kamehameha mixed with a Masenko, plus Big Bang, and a Kaio-ken. Cooler was no more, not even cells were left to be collected.

"Well that takes care of one of two." Gohan said. "Dad will you like to do the honor with captain Cold.

"It's King Cold, you ape." Cold said.

"Sorry, dad, will you take care of the ape lord Cold?" Gohan asked.

"It's just KING COLD" Cold roared.

Cold launched at Gohan, only to be intercepted by Goku's hand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Queen Cold." Goku said.

Goku punched Cold and he flew into a mountain. Before he could get up two Ki blasts came by and blasted Cold to nothingness. The gang turned around and saw two people hovering, both with golden hair down to their waist, no eye brows teal eyes, and large foreheads. The two floated down to the others, and Goku and Gohan joined them.

"Hello all." The man orange gi said.

"I hope you don't mind us interfering." The teen in purple gi said.

"Not at all." Goku and Gohan said.

The four shook hands and acted like they knew each other.

"Goku, Gohan, do you know these people?" Yamcha asked.

"They're us." Gohan said.

The two golden hair people powered out of Super Saiyan and returned to normal.

"Hello all." Future Goku said.

"We only came to say hi." Future Gohan said. "And warn you that in three years two androids will come and attack an island nine miles west of south city."

"Ok, will things happen…?" Goku started

"Yep, oh and Krillen met her and she stopped fighting, but her brother… that's a different story."

"Boy do I know that."

"Kakarots." Vegeta demanded.

The two Goku's turned their head to meet Vegeta.

"Wow you look young, I mean, after a while with Bulma you mellowed out." Future Goku said.

"What!?" Vegeta and Bulma screamed.

"Ow… not so loud." Gokus and Gohans said covering their ears.

"Come on Vegeta, can't you tell…" Future Goku started.

"You always say she was born into the wrong species." Future Gohan interrupted.

"You say that now." Gohan muttered.

"Hey me, the wishes we have been thinking about…" Goku started.

"Yes we have done it, and we don't regret it." Goku said. "We've help them, soon we will wish the whole population back, as well as the planet… but brother was being himself for a good time, father brought him around, as for the other one…he'll be like his son.

"Figured that one." Goku said.

"As for person number four… Gohan likes his name." Future Goku said.

"Wait you mean we wish Grandpa back?" Goku asked.

"Yeah… we decided to have Baba ask, he said he wouldn't mind, wish him back in a year."

"Yeah, so can any other ones turn?" Gohan said.

"Just dad, Prince Vegeta, and the other two." Future Goku said. "The king and brother are the ones that are getting on my nerves."

"When do we…" Gohan started.

"After the underworld opens up." Future Gohan said. "Oh, and you can always trust Videl."

"I know I can." Gohan said.

"Good, we better get going; Chi-Chi might get us if we aren't home soon." Future Goku said. "Oh we let him steal the machine, came back around the same time three months before the droids"

Future Goku un-capsuled the time machine and both him and Future Gohan climbed in, it flew off into time and space.

"Well that was fun." Goku said.

"What should we do about the…"

"KAKAROT!" Vegeta roared. "What form were the future you and your son in?"

"Obviously Super Saiyan three." Gohan said.

"What…" Vegeta mumbled.

"We can already go it." Goku said.

"We just chose not to." Gohan said. "That's what you get when you break the barrier."

"What haven't you two weaklings done yet?" Vegeta roared.

**"Why is he calling us weaklings?"** Gohan asked.

**"He's in denial." **Goku said.

**"Will you stop talking like I'm not here!"** Vegeta said.

"We were talking in Saiya weren't we?" Gohan asked.

**_"We should have just started talking in Namekese."_**

**_"Right, why didn't we think of that?"_**

"Can you two stop kidding around?" Bulma asked.

"What were the two future you two talking about?" Krillen asked.

"There's something we haven't told you guys yet." Goku said. "But it will wait until I know I can trust Vegeta, everyone else we trust at this point in time."

"Well until then." Gohan said.

Goku and Gohan teleported out of sight.

"What was that about?" Yamcha asked.

"They're hiding something." Krillen said.

"Something big." Tien agreed.

"They are." Piccolo said surely.

"Do you know what it is?" Bulma asked.

"Yes, and we should follow their advice and train." Piccolo said.

"What, you aren't going to tell us?" Yamcha asked.

"They'll tell you when Vegeta can be trusted more." Piccolo said.

"And when will that happen?" Vegeta said conceitedly.

"You'll know when the time comes." Piccolo said as he teleported out.

"What was that all about?" Bulma asked.

"Who know, oh well, we might as go train until we're need on the date of the android attack happens." Krillen said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

During the three years of training Goku and Gohan managed to fully master Super Saiyan 2, 3, and 4, and has been staying in Super Saiyan 2 since the mastered the other forms. Goku and Piccolo got his driving licenses. As the first year came to a close Grandpa Gohan came back into existence, and was excited to be alive and well (He forgave Goku for his death: as Grandpa Gohan put there was nothing to forgive) they also wished back the moon and that whoever was considered Goku's Family would be Immortal (so the Z-Fighters and their family {Krillen, Tien, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Bulma, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks, Chi-Chi, Dende, Piccolo, Grandpa Gohan, Roshi} and other's that any of them Marry, and their kids {Repeat}), and Grandpa Gohan was staying with Roshi so he could control the old master. As the second year came to a close Trunks and Surprisingly Goten were born on the same day (also on that day Goku helped Vegeta get his tail back) both kids having tails, Goku, Gohan and Vegeta begged Chi-Chi and Bulma not to cut off the tails (They women didn't {Since Goku could re-grow the tails anyways}). As the third year died they finished their training and were headed to the island (Bulma, baby Trunks, baby Goten, and Chi-Chi were at Capsule Corp. so they wouldn't get in the way).

On the day everyone made it to the island they waited on the mountain closest to the town, and at ten they heard an explosion. They flew down to where the explosion happened and they split up. Goku and Gohan found Android 19 and 20 walking around like nothing had happened.

They landed on the street on the far side of the two androids and were walking in the directions of the Androids. As they got closer they staged a loud conversation.

"I wonder what blew up this time." Goku said.

"No idea." Gohan said. "I bet it was some goon from the Red Ribbon Army."

"They were weak." Goku said. "I mean beaten by a thirteen year old…"

"True but that thirteen year old is an alien." Gohan said.

"True." Goku said.

As they walked past the androids they flicked their tails and the two androids were sent flying.

"Flare you Ki for the others." Goku said.

"On it dad… hey I sense Vegeta entering the atmosphere." Gohan said, while flaring his Ki. "He's much powerful than before."

"He did it, he finally ascended, and we told him the birth of his son would do him wonders, for desire." Goku said.

The two Androids got up and walked towards Goku and Gohan.

"I see that you two are very…." The old man with a white beard started to say. "You look familiar…" The androids stopped for a second. "Ah, I know who you are Goku… what did you do to your hair?"

"What do you mean?" Goku asked like he completely innocent. "My hair has always been like this."

"No it's always been black." The old man said.

The round body and white face android nodded.

"Oh… you mean before I reached a new power." Goku said.

"What do you mean reached a new power?" Gero asked.

"Well 19, 20; My son and I are what you might call Saiyans, like the two that came from earth all those years ago… yeah, I'm a full blooded Saiyan, while my son here, Gohan, is only a half blooded Saiyan."

"At least Gero isn't like Baby." Gohan said (Goku talked about what had happened after Buu was taken care of).

"Beat him last week… actually all I did was apologizing on behalf the species." Goku said.

"That's where you went?" Gohan asked. "I thought you went to the lookout."

"Yeah… he promised he wouldn't be out to destroy our race…"

"Enough talk." 20 said.

"You'll have to catch us first." Goku and Gohan said.

They took off in the direction of Gero's lab, with the Androids in hot pursuit. As they reached the area surrounding the lab the Gohan and Goku dropped to the ground. Together they shot energy blasts at the Androids; the androids raised their hands and absorbed the attack.

"Thank you." 20 said as the Androids landed.

"Please we knew that you'd absorb it… that's why we sent the weakest one available." Gohan said.

"And how did you know that we could do that?" 20 asked.

"Us from the future." Goku said.

Goku launched at the round android (19) and broke it in half. 20 (Gero) looked shocked; Goku had beat android 19 in less than a minute.

_'Is Goku more powerful than I thought?" _Gero thought to himself. _'I need to get to my lab… what's that… the other fighters… their here.'_

Gero flew off to his laboratory.

"I guess we should stop him before he activates 17 and 18." Goku said in a board tone.

Before they could follow (In SLOW pursuit) the others came flying by. As they landed they noticed Vegeta was also there.

"Good, you guys made it." Gohan said.

"Here we thought that we may have to fight this battle by ourselves." Goku said.

"You could battle them without our help… you mainly asked for Krillen to join this fight for some reason." Yamcha said. "The rest of us crashed."

"Funny." Krillen said. "Why did you… does this have anything to do with the thing we haven't been told yet?"

"I think it does." Piccolo said.

The group took off to Gero's lab. Vegeta knocked the door down to reveal a newly deceased android 20/Gero and three regular androids up and about.

"Hello Androids 16, 17, and 18." Goku said. "Krillen handle 18, I'll handle 16."

"And I'll handle 17." Gohan said.

"I have only have business with the one called Goku." 16 said.

Goku stepped up. "I am Him." He said.

"Excellent." 16 said.

"You know… you don't have to fight." Goku said. "None of you do."

"Please… and miss out on all the fun?" 17 asked.

"I wouldn't mind." 16 said. "I only have one mission in life… and that is to eliminate Goku."

"Well you'll have a hard time killing me by staying there." Goku said as he floated out the open door. "Piccolo, you Yamcha, and Tien go find a secret door around here… enter it, follow the tunnel, grab as many blueprints as you can… destroy the machine… make sure no living thing can survive, make it a huge blast. Piccolo after that… go talk to Kami, tell him the bug is back… and it's time to step down. Vegeta… once the three make it out of the tunnel I want you to do another blast down there." Yamcha, Krillen and Tien looked confused at the message for Kami.

Piccolo, Tien and Yamcha followed Goku's order and started looking for the trap door. Gohan charged at 17, 17 was knocked out of the area and Gohan followed. Krillen and 18 stood watching each other waiting for the other one to make a move

_'She's pretty.'_ Krillen thought. _'no, she's an android… she can't have feelings."_

_'He's pretty cute… Goku did say we didn't have to destroy…' _18 thought. _'Let's see what baldy can do.'_

18 charged at Krillen.

Goku was up in the air battling against 16. 16 was a very capable robot… sadly, it wasn't good enough, Goku vaporized him in less than twenty minutes, and he then flew off to watch Gohan fight 17.

Gohan's fight against 17 was taking longer than Goku's fight, since 17 (and 18) had a spark (or more) of free will. Gohan beat 17 in less than an hour… with a blast from above. After 17 was dead Goku and Gohan flew off to find 18 and Krillen.

When the two arrived they saw something that no one, except Goku and Gohan, would expect… Krillen and 18 were standing there making out. The two landed on the cliff above them and smiled.

"Hey Krillen." Goku yelled.

18 and Krillen jumped and looked at the two on the cliff.

"What?" Krillen complained.

"Good catch." Gohan yelled.

Both 18 and Krillen blushed.

"Good you needed more color on your faces." Yamcha said from behind.

18 and Krillen looked behind them to see everyone coming back.

"Come on you guys it's time to go home… at least to Capsule Corp." Goku said. "I have a feeling that an announcement will be made… very soon."

As they group was flying off (Krillen and 18 were also cuddling) they felt two powers had merged and teleported to another location, where it met another very powerful Ki signature… that looked like all of the Z fighters. After an hour of flight they arrived at the Capsule Corp. they went to the living room and turned on the TV, after a few minutes of watching Piccolo came in.

"Well he took the news well." Piccolo said rubbing his arm.

"What did he say?" Gohan asked.

"He said he wants a challenge." Piccolo said. "He's far weaker right now… he said to watch the news."

Two hours later the Cell Games were announced to take place after ten days, and if he doesn't get beaten h the planet was done for.

"Well that was…" Krillen said.

"I can't wait to fight him." Gohan said.

"You are not fighting that big bug." Chi-Chi said.

"But he's one of the strongest here." Goku said.

"But he's only 10." Chi-Chi said.

"Aw… but he's turning eleven two days before the battle." Goku said.

"Mom, I want to fight." Gohan said.

"But you're so young." Chi-Chi said.

"Not as young as you might think." Gohan said.

"I guess it's time to tell you." Goku said.

"I come from the future, thanks to the Dragon Balls." Gohan said.

There was a huge gasp from around the room… minus Piccolo.

"I've already fought Cell and won… and that Cell was much more powerful." Gohan said.

"And I come from a time father than anyone has lived… I've met my great, great, great, great, great, great Grandchildren… they died in a half take over, half destruction of planet earth, thanks to a combined version of Frieza, King Cold, and Cooler." Goku said.

"So when did you arrive in the past?" Bulma asked.

"I arrived right as Gohan was kidnapped by my brother." Goku said.

"I arrived the day before the tournament." Gohan said.

"So that's why it seems like you two have been doing a few things ahead…" Bulma said.

"What do you mean?" Yamcha asked.

"The month before the Tournament Goku and Gohan came to get information on it." Bulma said. "That wasn't strange… but he talked to my dad… when I asked what it was about he said that Goku asked for a ship… he then named three locations… his brother's ship, his ship, and the Namekian ship." She took a breath. "That's how we were able to leave so soon after everyone was checked out."

"Yeah… I've been trying to make something's stay the same… then I completely change other things." Goku said.

"Like how he was on the same ship as us." Gohan said. Everybody looked at him. "What… he was in the Hospital for about three weeks, Vegeta crushed him, and then once he got out it took one week for him to get there, where we were losing to the Ginyu force when he arrived."

"What do you mean losing to the Ginyu Force?" Krillen asked.

"You and I had distracted Guldo long enough for Vegeta to kill him… but with Recoome we didn't hurt him… even Vegeta wasn't able to hurt him, dad showed up during that fight and took down Recoome with one punch. Then dad beat Burter and Jeice, and then had his body switched with Ginyu, we fought dad, made him stronger dad was able to get in the way of the Body switching technique before Ginyu got in my body, then dad threw a frog when he tried to swap with Vegeta."

"Oh, yeah I forgot about that." Goku said. "I was in that tank for an hour."

"Where we were beaten up by the four forms of Frieza." Gohan said."It took Krillen to die for dad to become a Super Saiyan."

"Which I was hesitant to use my full power and it came back to bite, when Frieza and his father King Cold came… where a future form of Trunks beat him in Super Saiyan."

"My brat can go Super Saiyan?" Vegeta asked.

"So will Goten, they have a lot more energy than any of us at their age…" Goku said. "Right Gohan?"

"True." Gohan said. "I could barely dodge stones that Goten threw… he wasn't even in the Super Stage… and I was."

Everyone looked at them in shock.

"But to be honest." Gohan said. "I didn't train for seven years… and the earth paid for it."

"What do you mean?" Chi-Chi asked.

"After the Cell Games… after dad died for the second time…."

"WHAT!" Chi-Chi yelled.

"It's not that I didn't want to come back Chi-Chi, it's just that if I had stayed, something worse could have happened, and I wanted you guys to stay safe."

"How did you die?" Bulma asked.

"The first time was when I was facing my brother, I trained at King Kai's for the year, then when Cell was activating the self-destruct on him I teleported Cell and myself to King Kai's planet so Cell wouldn't destroy the world."

"That's what you meant by bombs." Bulma said. "You wished that someone would forget about bombs."

"Yeah… but this time, both me and Gohan can't be killed so we're ready for anything." Goku said.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.

"Last wish I wished that everyone I consider Family… their wives… sons, daughters, everyone that I trust will be Immortal." Goku said. "So if Krillen decides to marry 18, she will be as well, our sons… daughters everyone."

"Including Roshi and Grandpa Gohan." Gohan said. "For the kids lower than the age eighteen, they will age until eighteen, and then stop."

"Wow." Bulma said. "That's was semi-selfish of you."

"I don't want to lose my family… I did three times, one I let Piccolo kidnap Gohan just to train against Vegeta and Nappa… then the second time was for seven years where there was a big fight, where we had to use the Dragon Balls to wish everyone…minus Gohan, Vegeta, Dende, Hercule Satan and myself back to life, and then I was turned into a kid and after a year, I went to train with Shenron."

"And he didn't get back until my great, great, great Grandson was needed the four star ball." Gohan said.

"I had GRANDCHLIDREN?!" Chi-Chi screamed.

All Saiyans and Saiyan Hybrid's (Minus the two little ones) and Piccolo covered their ears, while the babies started to scream themselves.

"Honey… you have six people here with very sensitive hearing… can you please not yell?" Goku asked.

"Sorry." Chi-Chi said.

"So we have ten days before the big event…" 18 said. "Why did he decide that?"

"He wants to get stronger… since he can't absorb 16 or 17, and we won't let him absorb you." Goku said. "For the ten days he'll go about getting strength… or just train… he doesn't know that me or Gohan have more power than anyone else on this planet, though if Vegeta goes at him and Blasts him… and he survives he'll get stronger."

"So you better not go after him." Bulma told her husband.

"I'm smarter than that, women." Vegeta said.

"Anyways… Gohan and I are going to relax during the ten day break…" Goku said.

"What about training?" Vegeta asked.

"We could take you all on without going Super… even though we are in Super right now… we don't need it to take care of you." Gohan said.

"We trained in high Gravity… trained with more weights in our weighted clothes on." Goku continued.

"Now we just want to have fun." Gohan finished.

"Plus we should go around the world and make sure no one panic`s due to Cell's threat." Goku said.

"Like that one village." Gohan said.

"And the traffic in the city will be horrible." Goku said. "Good thing we don't need to drive."

"What about me?" Bulma asked.

"I thought Vegeta, or Chi-Chi taught you how to fly?" Goku said.

"Chi-Chi did, I'm not good at it at the moment." Bulma said.

"Well, all you have to do is practice." Gohan said.

"Come on, Chi-Chi, grab Goten, we should head home… it's been a trying day." Goku said.

"Your right." Chi-Chi said. Chi-Chi grabbed Goten and walked over to Goku. "So flying? Or teleporting?"

"Well, since we have Goten… why not teleport." Goku said.

Goku put his hand on his wife's shoulder, and the two of them disappeared. Gohan waved bye to everyone then disappeared himself.

The three of them appeared at the house.

It's been four days since the threat of Cell destroying the world. The first three days Krillen and 18 were over talking about the future, Krillen and Chi-Chi spared some, as well as 18 and Gohan, while Goku was taking care of Goten.

On the fourth day Gohan who was wearing his white shirt and black pants with his tail acting like a belt, was flying to the nearest town and saw a girl, wearing red purple overalls and a yellow shirt, with brown hair, on a branch… the branch snapped and started to fall into a river. Gohan flew down and caught her before she made it to the river; he flew up and placed her on the side she fell from. As they landed Gohan let her go.

"Thank you." The girl said.

"You're welcome." Gohan said. "My name's Gohan."

"Mine's Lime." Lime said.

'Well Lime, do you know where a town, or village is?" Gohan asked (Even though he already knew). "I know there's one close, I would've have elsewhere, but thanks to Cell's threat the towns and villages are empty. My mom gave me a list of food she needs."

"Yeah, I came from there; I was trying to pick some Apples for my grandpa and me." Lime said. "Follow me; my Grandpa owns the store there."

Gohan followed her to the village. Once there they headed into one of the stores. When they entered they saw two men in cowboy hats, blue shirts, tan pants and suspenders; one was round shape and the other was thin as a candle.

"You'll give us all the food you have." The round one said.

"I have told you millions of times; I don't care if you work for Borbonne is your boss… you will have to pay like everyone else."

"Come one, we'll give you free admittance to the protective dome." The thin one said. "What do you say Mr. Lao?"

"You are all foolish if you think that that dome will never be able to protect anyone." The old man with white hair, a white mustache wearing a whit button down shirt and black pants, said.

Well, I guess we just have to make sure there are no incidents." The round one said picking up a broom and started smashing glass jars that were on the shelf.

"CELL!" Lime yelled.

The round and thin goons jumped and ran out of the store.

"Lime you shouldn't yell like that." Gohan said. "I could have beaten those guys up."

"Lime." Lao said with a warning voice. "What did I say about Lying?" Lao said as he looked at Lime and Gohan. "And who's this?"

"Hello Mr. Lao…" Gohan said. "I need some supplies." Gohan said handing him the list that Chi-Chi gave him.

"How did you know Grandpa's name?" Lime asked.

"The two Goons said it." Gohan said. "Do you mind if I stay for a while? I want to look around?"

"Of course, I'll gather these things when I'm done chopping wood." Lao said.

"If you want too, sir, I can handle that… just show me where." Gohan said.

"If you're sure… Lime can you show him to where I chop wood." Lao said.

Lime took Gohan behind the store. Gohan started gathering the wood from the pile that needed to be chopped. He threw the wood up in the air.

"What are you doing?" Lime asked.

"Chopping the wood, but first I have to wait till they come down." Gohan said while looking up.

"But you don't have an axe?" Lime said. "That's how chopping wood works."

"Don't need one." Gohan said.

The first of the wood came down Gohan threw a chop at it with his hand cutting the thing in two, he jumped up and did the same with the other falling pieces of wood. The wood fell into a nice stack of chopped wood.

"Wow." Lime said.

"Thanks, my dad can do that much better than I can." Gohan said; while making it seem like his power is very far less than what it was. He picked the pieces of wood up and put them by the door.

"Really?" Lime asked.

"I started doing it about three years ago…" Gohan said. "My dad did it since he was twelve."

"Really?" Lime asked.

"Yep, can we go get some Apples?" Gohan asked rubbing his stomach. "I had a small breakfast… since my mom was running out of supplies."

"Sure."

They walked awhile till they found an Apple tree, then they sat down ate apples and talked.

"So you've seen Aliens?" Lime asked, after Gohan told him about going to another planet. "Is that what Cell is?"

"Sort of…" Gohan said.

"I guess you may not know about that." Lime said. "You know I've never seen anyone with hair and teal eyes like yours."

"Yeah, very creepy… my hair is normally black, and my eyes are black." Gohan said.

Before they could say more they were interrupted by the noise of the grand opening of the dome. They snuck up behind some bushes keeping down low.

"Watch this…" Lime started.

"You aren't going to do anything crazy…. Right?" Gohan asked.

"CELL!" Lime called ignoring Gohan.

The man in charge of the whole thing ran inside the dome and all of his acquaintances with him shutting the door on everyone that didn't work for him. Lime started laughing, with Gohan starting to laugh, since it was funnier than the last time it happened. After a few seconds of laughing the two were at gun point.

"Stand up you hooligans." One of the goons said.

Lime and Gohan stopped Laughing, and stood up, Lime looking scared, while Gohan was trying not to release his Saiyan side. Borbonne came out shouting at the two kids.

"Mr. Borbonne, you don't want to pick this fight." Gohan said.

"What are you talking about?" Borbonne asked.

"Your fight isn't with those kids." A voice coming from the forest said.

Everyone turned around and say Lao wearing yellow pants and a blue shirt with yellow sleeves coming out of the forest.

"Your fight is with me." Lao said.

"And me." Gohan said.

"Gohan, this isn't you fight." Lao said.

"Oh it is, he threatened me and an innocent kid, and that make my blood boil." Gohan said.

"That girl is not innocent." Borbonne said.

"She's more innocent than you." Gohan said. "You were going to let everyone out here being attacked by Cell, if he was here, and I wasn't." Gohan's voice was cold.

Gohan disappeared and reappeared after a minute, all the guards were on their back, unconscious.

"That was just a taste." Gohan said.

"Tao… Get out here." Borbonne yelled into the dome.

Gohan was looking forward to this fight.

"Let me handle this." Lao said.

"No this is still my fight, like you said Borbonne is your fight." Gohan said.

"Can I finally kill someone now?" Tao said walking out.

"Yeah these people right here." Borbonne said.

"Well this doesn't look like much of a challenge." Tao said as he got into position.

"Sure a walk in the park." Gohan said taking his stance.

Tao was glaring at Gohan… then he remembered something.

"Kid, you aren't a person named Goku, are you?" Tao asked slowly.

"No, I'm not." Gohan said, Tao breathed a sigh of release. "Though he did tell the story to why you're like that." Tao looked at him again. "And I'm his son… you might remember me from the time I beat you up… when I was little, the kid in the woods." Tao was more scared than he ever was. "So make your move." Gohan teased.

Tao ran to the nearby tree, flung the tree in the air and flew away on it.

"Where are you going? It looks like you saw a ghost?" Borbonne said as Tao was flinging the tree.

"If you face Goku's family you might as well be seeing ghosts." Tao yelled as he jumped on the tree and flew away.

"I didn't see that coming." Borbonne said.

"Now, Mr. Lao, Borbonne is all yours."

"Stop, you can't… I was only doing what was necessary." Borbonne said.

"Borbonne, you don't get it… That dome, isn't strong enough to hand Cell." Gohan said.

Gohan raised his hand to the dome and shot a Ki blast at it. The building was demolished.

"If I can do that, what do you think Cell could do? He's not even as strong as me." Gohan said. "But doing what I just did would be like swatting a fly for him."

"…"Borbonne was silent, and scared.

"Gohan… I thought I told you not to show off." A voice came from above.

Everyone looked up and saw a man with tan pants a white shirt and an orange jacket with black sleeves. Goku fell down to the ground, very gently.

"You did a number on the dome, good thing no one was in it." Goku said.

"Good thing, good thing." Borbonne said. "He's lucky that no one was in it." Borbonne shouted.

"I knew no one was in it." Gohan said to Borbonne. He turned to his dad. "Sorry I forgot to grab the supplies."

"No you didn't silly." Lime said as she handed him a box.

"So, you must be Goku." Lao said.

"I see my son talked about me." Goku said.

"No, it was someone called Tao." Lao said; Goku nodded. "I have a feeling that your son and you will be competing in the Cell Games?"

"We are… we're more powerful than meets the eye." Goku said.

"Well good luck." Lao said.

"Thank you…" Goku said. "Gohan, it's time to go."

Gohan started floating upwards, with Goku on his tail, as they left Gohan and Goku waved goodbye.

The rest of the days passed slowly… yet fun, and happened just like last time, except Cell was weaker but still did the same amount of damage.


End file.
